Corazón de Hobbit libro primero
by Noe Izumi
Summary: El joven Pippin se verá envuelto en toda una odisea en la que deberá poner a prueba la fuerza de su corazón. Aunque para ello, primero, por culpa de una travesura, conocerá a una mágica criatura... ACABADO
1. La nueva familia de Los Gamos

PRÓLOGO  
  
La tradición hobbit siempre ha dicho que los años de la veintena son una edad difícil. No se equivocaban, pues grandes eran las travesuras pero también las hazañas que un joven hobbit podía llegar a cometer durante esos años. Pero nada poco conocidas son las hazañas de cuatro jóvenes hobbits, cuya fuerza y entereza salvaría a los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media. Pero esta es otra gesta, que los grandes eruditos se han encargado de preservar y hacer que sea conocida, quedando en los albores de la historia.  
  
El relato que a continuación se ha rescatado de las crónicas de los Medianos, no es sino un ejemplo más del corazón aventurero que posee esta buena gente.  
  
Comenzaré diciendo que Gandalf partió de Bolsón Cerrado poco tiempo después de la desaparición de Bilbo. El ambiente que se respiraba en la antes tranquila Comarca era, por tanto, muy cargado de habladurías, suposiciones y rumores.  
  
Frodo Bolsón, el joven sobrino de Bilbo, había pasado semanas subastando las pertenencias de su querido tío, y espantando los rumores (y los intrusos, si cabe) sobre el supuesto oro escondido de Bolsón Cerrado. Agotado de tanto trabajo, no dejaba de soñar con que llegara la noche, para escapar de todo y caminar, caminar por senderos en las inmediaciones de la Comarca. Muchas veces se le vio solo, y muchos sospechaban que iba a ver a los elfos que, según se decía, merodeaban a veces a las afueras de la Comarca.  
  
Meriadoc Brandigamo era un gran amigo de Frodo, además de su primo, pues la madre de Frodo, Primula, había sido una Brandigamo. Samsagaz Gamyi era el jardinero de los Bolsón, y el fiel compañero de Frodo. Su amistad fue una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás se vieran en la historia de los Medianos.  
  
Otro gran amigo de Frodo era Peregrin Tuk, primo de él y de Merry, y a él se refieren los hechos que en ella se relatan. Mi querido primo Peregrin en persona me relató esos hechos, los cuales plasmó en un precioso libro que escribió a caballo entre Gondor y la Comarca.  
  
Lily Bolsón es mi nombre, pariente de los que fueran portadores del anillo, y ya no más demoro la verdadera historia, tal y como mi primo Peregrin, respetable Thain de la Comarca, la cuenta en su relato...  
  
1  
  
LA NUEVA FAMILIA DE LOS GAMOS  
  
"Las casas y las cavernas de los Hobbits de la Comarca eran a menudo  
grandes y habitadas por familias numerosas (...) En ciertas oportunidades -como el caso de los Tuk de los Grandes Smials o de los Brandigamo de Casa  
Brandi-, muchas generaciones de parientes vivían en paz (relativa) en una  
mansión ancestral de grandes túneles."  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien- El Señor de los Anillos "Sobre los Hobbits"  
  
Apenas hubo el resplandor del sol asomado por la explanada, el joven Peregrin Tuk, conocido como Pippin, salió de su agujero hobbit y respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones con el puro aire de la Comarca. Sus vivarachos ojos centelleaban al mirar al sol; se protegió el rostro con la mano, y salió al jardín. Su hermana Pervinca, la más pequeña de sus hermanas, estaba recogiendo flores. Levantó la vista al ver a su hermano, único varón de la familia sin contar al padre, Paladin II, respetado Thain de la Comarca como era normal en los Tuk.  
  
- Buenos días, hermano -dijo ella, levantándose con gentileza del suelo y sacudiéndose graciosamente la falda, ensuciada por la tierra perlada de rocío- ¿Irás hoy a visitar al primo Frodo?  
  
- Desde luego, querida hermana -dijo alegremente, guiñándole un ojo- Comunícaselo a nuestra madre, no tengo un segundo que perder... Le prometí a Frodo que le ayudaba a liquidar las últimas cosas del viejo Bilbo... ¡Adiós!  
  
Y marchó raudo sin mediar palabra, dejando a la jovencísima Pervinca con la palabra en la boca...  
  
- ¡Ay, hermano Pippin! Y madre quería que la ayudaras con la  
cosecha...  
  
Pippin corría por el prado, riendo contento; los asustados saltamontes brincaban a su paso en todas direcciones.  
  
- ¡Eh, Pip!  
  
El joven hobbit se detuvo, mirando alrededor. Entonces vio que un hobbit de piel clara y graciosos rizos castaños, medio ocultos por un gastado sombrero, le saludaba con la mano desde una llanada.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Merry! -jadeó Pippin, y corrió hacia él.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿No te has enterado de las novedades? -le preguntó Merry mientras caminaban.  
  
- ¿Novedades? - inquirió Pippin mientras daba un mordisco a una jugosa manzana- ¿Qué acontece, querido primo?  
  
- ¡Una nueva familia se ha mudado a Los Gamos! -exclamó- Les vi esta mañana. Son cuatro. Creo recordar que se hacían llamar Zarzamora, o Frambuesa, algo así...  
  
- Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con ellos?  
  
- En fin, ya sabes que dentro de poco Frodo celebrará el cumpleaños de Bilbo, ¿no? La semana que viene... No, la siguiente. Lo hace cada año, no le importa que su tío ya no esté y haya partido a quién sabe donde... Aunque de todas maneras, es como si celebrara su propio cumpleaños, pues ambos nacieron el mismo día, como bien sabes...  
  
Pippin suspiró.  
  
- Mi querido Meriadoc, ¿quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano?...  
  
- Bueno, bueno -se disculpó Merry- El caso es que la hija menor de los Zarzamora, o Arbusto, es una damisela hobbit preciosa. Tiene largos cabellos castaños y un rostro de porcelana, y dos hermosos ojos verdes como los prados brillan en él...  
  
- ¡Oh!... Ya veo lo que te ocupa, querido Merry... ¿O acaso no te has quedado prendado de esa jovencita? Me gustaría ver tu cara cada vez que la miras... -añadió con voz melosa, y se echó a reír- ¿Y qué, la has invitado a salir contigo por la Comarca para mostrarle su nuevo hogar?  
  
- Bueno, eso me hubiera gustado... -confesó Merry- Me conformé con ayudarla a sacar algunos muebles de las carretas. Eso sí, le dije que no dudara en pasarse por Hobbiton para la fiesta en honor a Bilbo... Aunque me miró con cara muy rara cuando me preguntó "¿Es un honorable miembro de la comunidad?" Y yo le dije: "Era, desapareció de repente en su 111 cumpleaños"  
  
Pippin se echó a reir.  
  
- Tu verborrea me asombra, Merry. Seguro que la has espantado de malas maneras...  
  
- ¡No lo creo! -contestó Merry algo alterado- Estoy seguro de que aparecerá durante la fiesta, y entonces podré invitarla a bailar...  
  
- No tan deprisa, mi apreciado Merry... ¿no crees que antes debería darle el visto bueno?  
  
- ¡Ay, tus intenciones me abruman, Pippin! ¿No pretenderás intentar invitarla tú? Te recuerdo que tú ya tienes a tu dama hobbit, ¿qué pasa con esa tal Lily Bolsón?...  
  
Pippin se sonrojó tal manera que Merry hubiera jurado más tarde que hasta sus orejas puntiagudas se volvieron rojas.  
  
- ¡Ella solo es prima mía, como bien lo es de ti, Merry...! ¡Y es una buena amiga, nada más! -contestó.  
  
- Bueno, así se empieza...  
  
- ¡Merry!...  
  
Pippin le tiró la manzana que le quedaba, y Merry se echó a reír a carcajadas. Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea juguetona cuando, de repente, una dulce voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas...  
  
- Disculpad...  
  
Los dos miraron a la vez, Merry agarrando a Pippin de la camisa y este agarrándole del sombrero.  
  
- ¿Sois vos, maese Meriadoc?...  
  
Una jovencita hobbit de ojos verdes y largo pelo castaño les sonrió.  
  
- ¡Señorita Zarzamora!... digo... Frambuesa...  
  
La joven hobbit se echó a reír.  
  
- Vuestra memoria no es muy buena que digamos... Es Zarzal. Dalia Zarzal. Mucho gusto en volver a veros. Y gracias por ayudarnos con el traslado.  
  
- ¡Merry! ¿Es ella? -dijo Pippin con todo el descaro del mundo, y recibió un codazo. Aún así el revoltoso mediano se echó a reír disimuladamente. La joven los miraba extrañada.  
  
- Perdonad, señorita Zarzal... Este es Peregrin Tuk, de los Tuk de la Alforzada, hijo del Thain y primo mío.  
  
Los dos se pusieron en pie y se apresuraron a sacudirse la ropa. Merry se colocó bien el sombrero y Pippin el chaleco. Luego le hicieron una profunda reverencia.  
  
- Es todo un honor, señorita Zarzal -se presentó Pippin- Espero que disfrute ya de una agradable estancia en la Comarca... Mi primo Merry y yo nos ofrecemos gustosos a hacer un recorrido por la Comarca con usted, si nos lo permite...  
  
- Muchas gracias, honorables hobbits... -dijo ella algo azorada- No dudaré en pedíroslo si se da el caso... Ahora debo irme. Solo he salido a dar un pequeño paseo...  
  
La joven les hizo una reverencia y se alejó trotando gracilmente, cogiendo su larga falda para no tropezar.  
  
- Merry, tenías razón... Es una joven encantadora, y muy guapa... -dijo Pippin casi en las nubes- Espero poder invitarla a bailar en la fiesta del viejo Bilbo...  
  
- No tan deprisa, mi querido Pippin... -le interrumpió Merry- ¿Quién dice que vas a ser tú quien se lleve los honores? Además te recuerdo que si yo no te hubiera hablado de ella, nunca habrías sabido de su existencia.  
  
- ¿Y quién dice que no? -replicó él- Vamos, si continuamente estoy yendo a Los Gamos, ¿quién dice que no la hubiera visto allí? Además, recuerda que fui yo el primero que se ofreció a mostrarle la Comarca...  
  
- ¡No me vengas ahora con esas!... -exclamó Merry, dándose una palmada en la frente- Pero yo la ayudé con la mudanza. Conociéndote seguro que tú no hubieras ayudado a trasladar ni siquiera las almohadas de la cama...  
  
Pippin se detuvo enfurruñado.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Las almohadas y mucho más! ¡Hasta es posible que hubiera acabado el trabajo antes que tú!  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?...  
  
- ¡Eh, vosotros dos!  
  
Los dos cesaron de discutir de repente y se giraron hacia esa tercera voz. Era Frodo Bolsón, sobrino de Bilbo, el que fuera el hobbit más longevo de la Comarca, antes de partir para siempre en busca de nuevas aventuras en el día de su 111 cumpleaños.  
  
- ¡Hola, Frodo! -saludó Pippin.  
  
- Os llevo esperando toda la mañana. Al final he tenido que subastar algunos de los últimos muebles yo solo... -suspiró- Al menos no he tenido dificultades... -Frodo cerró los ojos con aire grave- Eso si no contamos con que Lobelia ha venido a quejarse una vez más de sus cucharas de plata...  
  
- Mil perdones, Frodo... Nos entretuvimos... -se disculpó Merry.  
  
- ¡Tienes que conocerla, Frodo! Es preciosa, tiene un hermoso pelo del color de las avellanas, y...  
  
- Vaya, ¿no hablaréis de alguna doncella hobbit? ¿Es como la joven Margarita Bludger de la semana pasada? ¿O se trata de nuevo de la presumida Rubí Madriguera?  
  
- Te equivocas, querido Frodo... No es un simple capricho, esta vez va en serio... -empezó Merry- Es esa nueva familia que se ha mudado a Los Gamos... La hija más pequeña se llama Dalia Zarzal, y es una damisela preciosa. La he invitado a venir al cumpleaños del viejo Bilbo, el tuyo, si tenemos que especificar, si no te molesta...  
  
- No me molesta, Meriadoc. El problema, por lo que veo... -comenzó Frodo- Es que a los dos os hace tilín...  
  
Merry y Pippin se miraron y, casi a la misma vez, alzaron una ceja.  
  
La noticia de la nueva familia que se había mudado a Los Gamos corrió pronto por todo Hobbiton. Las gentes de Cricava siempre habían sido fruto de habladurías por parte de los habitantes de Hobbiton, pues eran consideradas, por así decirlo, gentes extrañas. Los Brandigamo eran bastante asiduos a meterse en líos, más o menos como los Tuk, si me entendéis, pero además adoraban los ríos y sabían nadar, algo impensable para un hobbit. Los habitantes de la parte más al norte de los Gamos de la Comarca, entiéndase Hobbiton, eran de lo más tranquilo que un mediano pudiera encontrar, y les parecía antinatural encontrar un hobbit curioso, activo y amante de las aventuras. Las cosas que habían dado algo de mala fama a Bilbo, cuya repentina desaparición no consiguió sino empeorarlas. Y el joven Frodo iba por el mismo camino. Pues aunque Bolsón, su madre había sido una Brandigamo. Aunque eso es otra historia.  
  
Las cosas que de los Zarzal se decían eran de lo más variopintas. Ted Arenas, el hijo del molinero, no hacía mas que repetir que no tardarían en abandonar Los Gamos si eran una familia hobbit como tenía que ser, "Pues raro es el lugar que han elegido para asentarse..." decía "Tan a la orilla del río y tan cerca del siniestro Bosque Viejo..." Por su parte el viejo Tío, padre de Samsagaz Gamyi, el fiel jardinero de los Bolsón, veía con buenos ojos a los nuevos recién llegados. A decir verdad, no le importaban las habladurías, pues era de los hobbits más mayores y sabios de la Comarca, y sabía que estas eran infundadas. "Pura envidia" decía a veces de las gentes de Hobbiton "Porque ellos no se atreven a sacar a la luz su espíritu aventurero" Sabía de la extrañeza de los Brandigamo, pero la respetaba.  
  
Por su parte, Merry y el joven Pippin, siendo el más pequeño del grupo con apenas veinte años cumplidos, edad aún muy temprana para un hobbit (que alcanzan la mayoría de edad a los 33) no hacían más que trazar planes para poder pedir bailar a la bella señorita Dalia Zarzal en el cumpleaños de Bilbo. Ayudaban a Frodo con los preparativos, pero de vez en cuando salía el tema de conversación de la joven hobbit y Frodo recordaría mas tarde, entre risas, que se les quedaba cara de tonto cuando hablaban de ella. Más de una vez se les caían al suelo los sacos de harina, dejándolo todo cubierto de un espeso polvo blanco que más tarde les costaría horrores quitar.  
  
La señorita Zarzal, haciendo caso de su promesa, se pasaba de vez en cuando por Hobbiton. Y ¡ay!, eso si que arrancaba risas de Frodo cuando veía el comportamiento de sus primos ante la joven. Sam, que casi todos los días arreglaba el jardín y se sentaba a charlar animosamente con su amo mientras fumaban en pipa, no entendía el comportamiento extraño de los traviesos hobbits (cuyo número de reverencias y alabanzas por conversación era incluso superior al que le hacían a los adultos para justificarse de alguna travesura), debido a que desconocía la historia, hasta que Frodo se la explicó.  
  
- ¡Ay! -dijo entonces Sam- Buen momento han elegido estos dos para enamorarse de la misma hobbit... Creo que recordaremos con gracia este momento, señor Frodo.  
  
Y Frodo reía, y Merry y Pippin disimulaban. 


	2. La Apuesta

2  
  
LA APUESTA  
  
"La mayoría de los Hobbits miraban con profundo recelo aún los ríos y los  
pequeños botes, y muy pocos podían nadar..."  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien- El Señor de los Anillos "Sobre los Hobbits"  
  
Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo, Merry y Pippin aún no habían parado con el tema de la jovencita recién llegada. Esta vez, Frodo y Sam se preguntaron si no irían en serio... Pues el último enamoramiento que habían tenido les había durado dos días y este llevaba ya una semana.  
  
Las hermanas de Pippin, Pimpinela, Perla y Pervinca, no hacían mas que preguntar detalles a su hermano mayor, al que nunca habían visto tan prendado de una dama, aunque cueste creerlo, pues solía ser enamoradizo... Muchas veces el joven mediano también hablaba con su prima Lily Bolsón, a la que estaba muy unido, en busca de su consejo, pues ambos tenían la misma edad y además habían nacido con pocos días de diferencia.  
  
Merry, que por vivir más cerca de los Zarzal era, por así decirlo, el más afectado, pasaba el día canturreando por Los Gamos cuando no estaba en Hobbiton con sus primos. Siempre que podía, se prestaba a hacer grandes favores a la familia Zarzal, y los padres de Dalia le miraban con buenos ojos... "Un buen comienzo" pensaba Merry.  
  
Al enterarse del pequeño conflicto amoroso de los jóvenes hobbits, Esmeralda Tuk, madre de Merry, temía que esto pusiera en peligro la gran amistad de su hijo con su sobrino Pippin (Esmeralda era hermana de Paladin II, padre de Pippin, y por tanto, Merry y él eran primos carnales), pues ambos estaban muy unidos. Pero el gran Saradoc, apodado "Esparce Oro", el padre de Merry y el hobbit más respetado de Los Gamos, reía divertido ante la anécdota, pues sabía que, en cierto modo, el corazón hobbit era muy caprichoso, y más si se trataba de un corazón joven e inexperto como el de su hijo y su sobrino...  
  
Pues el caso es que, a falta de una semana para el cumpleaños y consabido baile, los dos hobbits tenían que encontrar por fin una manera de ver quién se quedaba por fin con el aprecio de la dama hobbit. Porque, como decía Sam: "¿Y por qué no la invitáis los dos a bailar, y ya está?" Merry o Pippin siempre respondían "Eso es fácil de decir, querido Samsagaz, ¡pero uno de nosotros siempre bailará mejor que el otro!"  
  
Dando por imposibles a los dos medianos, tanto Sam como Frodo intentaban no meterse demasiado en sus líos con la joven Zarzal.  
  
Ella, por su parte, se sentía cómoda en la Comarca, donde ganaba muchos admiradores aparte de los dos jóvenes primos. Pero estos eran los únicos que se esforzaban en gustarle, y la noticia de sus tretas corrió por todo Hobbiton. "Afortunadamente" diría Frodo más tarde, entre risas "la joven Zarzal nunca se entero, pues esto quizá la hubiera espantado"  
  
En uno de sus intentos, Pippin había ayudado a la dama hobbit a bajar unos jugosos frutos de un enorme manzano que se encontraba en Cricava. Aprovechó así para soltar una parrafada: "¿Sabéis, bella Dalia? El diminutivo con el que me llaman demuestra que puedo ser tan dulce como una manzana de este árbol..." Y entonces, por no mirar por dónde iba, un pájaro inoportuno que tenía un nido en el manzano le asustó con un graznido al echar a volar, y Pippin perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol. Afortunadamente este estaba a poca altura, pero aún así recordaría el incidente durante semanas... Y demostró que era como una manzana, sí, pero de lo sonrojado que se puso cuando Dalia, al ver que no se había hecho nada, rió divertida.  
  
Merry, por su parte, intentaba ser bastante más sagaz en cuanto a sus formas de conquistar el cariño de la joven, pero tampoco lograba un porcentaje de éxito demasiado alto...  
  
"Está claro que esto acabará mal para uno de los dos..." solía decir al fin de estos. Y en parte, no se equivocaba.  
  
Al comienzo de la tarde, cuando prácticamente todos los hobbits de la Comarca se echaban una reconfortante siesta, los dos jóvenes medianos daban un paseo por Los Gamos, muy cerca del Brandivino, cuyas aguas corrían ecuánimes llenando el ambiente con su hermoso sonido chasqueante.  
  
Entonces Pippin, pobre joven y alocado hobbit, vio, a la otra orilla, unas jugosas setas, que crecían cerca de las raíces de los grandes árboles, los cuales delataban la cercanía al Bosque Viejo. Y así como si nada, tuvo una idea que le pareció alocada pero brillante.  
  
- ¡Eh, Merry! -comenzó- Una idea me ha iluminado de repente...-y puso la mano en el hombro de su primo, como obligándole a mirar a la otra orilla- ¿Ves esas setas tan jugosas al otro lado del río?  
  
- Sí, las veo... -le miró extrañado- ¿Qué te propones?  
  
- ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta? El que consiga esas setas, sacará a Dalia a bailar... Y conseguirá así ganarse su atención.  
  
- Pippin, esa jovencita te está haciendo perder el juicio más que a mí... -dijo meneando la cabeza- ¿Cruzar el río? Estás loco, querido primo...  
  
- ¡Ah, Merry, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias...! Recuerda que hay varios caminos para cruzar el río, la cosa es saber cuál de los dos dará con el más corto.  
  
Merry sonrió.  
  
- Veo lo que te propones, ¡y me gusta la idea! -rió alegremente- Eres de lo que no hay, señor Peregrin Tuk... Tus ideas no dejarán de sorprenderme nunca.  
  
- ¿Hecho, entonces? ¿Aceptas el trato?  
  
- Hecho.  
  
No hicieron falta más palabras: ambos se estrecharon la mano, zanjando así la apuesta que desembocaría en toda una odisea. Pues ¿qué iban a saber dos jóvenes e impetuosos hobbits, a los que el amor juvenil había hechizado?  
  
Pippin corrió por todo el sendero que iba hacia el norte, el más cercano al Bosque Viejo. Más de una vez se detuvo, no solo para recuperar el aliento sino también para hacerse una idea de dónde se encontraba. No pensaba ni por nada del mundo dejar que Merry le ganase, pero admitía a regañadientes que su primo conocía mejor aquellos caminos que él.  
  
Incluso más de una vez se planteó cruzar el río. Pero no, no era honrado hacer trampa, además de que si Merry veía sus ropas empapadas lo descubriría enseguida.  
  
Entonces vio algo, medio oculto entre los árboles y arbustos, que parecía ir de una orilla a otra del río. ¡Oh!, era un puente, algo desgastado, pero que parecía seguro. No se lo pensó dos veces, y, pese a que en su corazón crecía el temor de que se rompiera, se encaminó hacia él...  
  
- Todo sea por mi honor y por la joven damisela Dalia... -dijo solemnemente con un suspiro.  
  
Y puso un pie en el puente.  
  
No pasó nada.  
  
Puso el otro, y esta vez tampoco pasó nada.  
  
Sonrió, echándose a andar algo más confiado, aunque eso sí, agarrándose a las lianas por si las cosas de repente se quebraban, como bien podría quebrarse el puente.  
  
"Tranquilo" se dijo "Si vas despacio, no tiene porque pasar nada... Pero prepárate para dar media vuelta si de repente empiezas a escuchar un sospechoso chirrido o un crujir de la madera..."  
  
Pero no escuchaba nada de eso, tan solo el gorgotear del río y los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón. Se encontraba en uno de los cauces más estrechos del Brandivino, pero también en donde la corriente era más fuerte. Si se caía, le iba a costar mucho llegar a la orilla. Pero nada, ni un leve crujido del puente, ni siquiera cuando faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar al otro lado...  
  
Dos pasos más y habría llegado.  
  
Pero de repente, la tabla de madera vieja y podrida cedió bajo sus pies, y con un grito, Pippin se precipitó en el río. El contacto súbito con el agua helada le cortó la respiración unos instantes, y cuando por fin pudo emerger y tomar aire, un grito de terror escapó de su garganta.  
  
Braceó con fuerza, intentando mantenerse a flote, pero era muy difícil nadar con aquellas piernas tan cortas de hobbit; el pánico no le dejaba apenas avanzar, y la corriente era cada vez más fuerte. De repente, vio la raíz de uno de los enormes árboles que nacían a la orilla del río, y se agarró a ella con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sí. Trepar por ella hasta salir del agua y alcanzar la orilla sería la solución, pero el cuerpo entero le temblaba de frío y terror, y apenas era capaz de agarrarla para mantenerse unos centímetros a flote. Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo. Presa del pánico, empezó a gritar.  
  
- ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!!  
  
Merry levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. ¿Qué era eso que había oído, un grito de terror y un fuerte chapoteo? Temiéndose lo peor, pues aquella voz era demasiado parecida a la de su primo Pippin, echó a correr hacia el río, al camino contrario por el que vino, aún a pocos metros de las jugosas setas que se habían puesto de meta...  
  
- ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!!  
  
¡Pippin! ¡Su primo estaba allí, en el río, se debatía agarrado a una rama entre la fuerte corriente!  
  
- ¡¡Ayúdame, Merry!!  
  
- ¡¡Pippin!!  
  
El hobbit se detuvo un instante. Si se tiraba al agua en pos de su primo, la corriente les arrastraría a los dos, y entonces si que nadie iba a poder ayudarles.  
  
- ¡Por favor, aguanta, te lo ruego! ¡Iré a por ayuda! -exclamó mientras recorría toda la orilla, corriendo, procurando no alejarse del río, sin perder de vista al desafortunado hobbit... - ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Por favor! ¡Se va a ahogar! ¡Socorro! -gritaba Merry en todas direcciones, corriendo hacia el pueblo, vacilando presa del pánico, pues no quería alejarse del río y dejar a su primo solo... Pero no había una cuerda, una rama larga, algo con lo que pudiera sacarlo. Merry estaba cada vez más desesperado; maldijo el momento en que se les ocurriera enamorarse a los dos de la misma dama hobbit... - ¡¡¡Por favor, ayuda!!!...  
  
El joven Pippin lo oía, oía los gritos desesperados de Merry pidiendo auxilio. Pero estos cada vez sonaban más distantes. ¿Merry se estaba alejando?... ¿O quizá los sentidos le estaban abandonando? Luchó por mantenerse despierto, pero el frío despiadado helaba cada parte de su cuerpo y se veía incapaz siquiera de moverse...  
  
"No podré aguantar mucho más..." pensó entre la creciente niebla que turbaba su mente "Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió semejante idea... ¡Maldita sea!..."  
  
La corriente era cada vez más fuerte, o quizás le parecía que así era porque cada vez se encontraba más débil. Alargó una mano temblorosa hacia un saliente de la raíz, intentando agarrarlo. Pero ya no podía más. Sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban, y una enorme nube gris empezaba a pesarle en los párpados...  
  
Dejó de moverse, y una gran oscuridad se cernió sobre él.  
  
Todo se desvaneció. 


	3. La Dama Elfo

**3**

**LA DAMA ELFO**

_"Era joven y al mismo tiempo no lo era, pues aunque la escarcha no había tocado las trenzas de pelo sombrío y los brazos blancos y el rostro claro eran tersos y sin defecto y la luz de las estrellas le brillara en los ojos, grises como una noche sin nubes, había en ella verdadera majestad, y la mirada revelaba conocimiento y sabiduría, como si hubiera visto todas las cosas que traen los años..."_

J.R.R. Tolkien- _El señor de los Anillos, "Muchos Encuentros"_

Merry corrió desesperado por toda la ribera, pero nadie le respondió. Nadie escuchaba sus súplicas, nadie había por aquellos alrededores, ni un solo hobbit, y maldijo la estúpida costumbre que tenían sus semejantes de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y de no salir apenas del pueblo.

- ¡Maldita sea, no hay nadie por aquí! ¡Ni tampoco una cuerda, o una pequeña rama!

No tenía otra elección. Tenía que volver al río e intentar sacar a Pippin él mismo, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Aunque la corriente les arrastrara a los dos, quizá los dos juntos podrían desenvolverse mejor en el agua que uno solo. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta el río.

"Pippin, por favor, dime que has aguantado, dime que sigues ahí..."

Pero cuando llegó al río, Pippin no estaba allí. Solo vio la raíz donde el joven hobbit había estado agarrado, que era golpeada continuamente por el agua, como cada día desde que ese árbol había nacido. Y entonces Merry sintió que el mundo entero se derrumbaba, y sintiéndose desmayar, cayó a plomo de rodillas.

-No, no puede ser... ¡Seguro que ha alcanzado la otra orilla...!

Pero si era así, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo había esperado?

No podía ser... Presa de un enorme terror, Merry se incorporó y corrió ribera abajo, golpeando el suelo con furia con sus fuertes pies de hobbit. Pensaba que la corriente debía de haberle arrastrado y que había logrado con algo de maña llegar hasta la orilla, y ahora le esperaba allí, con las ropas empapadas y quejándose de que le pesaban, de que no soportaba que la ropa mojada se le pegara al cuerpo, y de que estaba helado de frío.

Se detuvo al borde de una pequeña cascada, jadeando con furia por el esfuerzo y el miedo, y allí no vio nada.

No quería, no podía creerlo, pero su joven primo había desaparecido. Se había ahogado.

-¡¡Pippin, idiota! –exclamó al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué tuviste que tener esa idea! Y golpeó con furia el suelo con los puños, sollozando.

Entonces, tirado en la orilla, alcanzó a ver algo. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y se acercó.

Era la pequeña bolsa de viaje de Pippin, de un suave color canela y con un precioso bordado, curtida por su madre con cariño cuando cumplió los veinte años, para que cogiera todas las setas y frutos que quisiera en sus correrías por la Comarca.

Cogió la bolsa; los labios le temblaban. Estaba empapada. Rápidamente su vista se desvió al suelo. Unas leves y pequeñas manchas negruzcas se confundían en la tierra húmeda. Merry se estremeció; era sangre, y bastante reciente. También había unas huellas, poco nítidas pero evidentemente frescas, hundidas en el fino barro de la orilla. Eran demasiado grandes para un hobbit y parecía que los pies a las que pertenecían llevaban algún tipo de calzado, pero un rayo de esperanza iluminó el corazón de Merry.

¿Era posible que siguiera vivo, aunque quizás estuviera herido, y que algún tipo de gente grande, o quizá de elfo, le hubiera rescatado?

Se incorporó, decidido a buscarle. La esperanza era lo último que Meriadoc Brandigamo era capaz de perder.

Pippin gimió débilmente. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor. Oscuridad y silencio... Frío y calor... Estaba atrapado entre oscuras pesadillas, entre los ardientes abismos de la fiebre.

Sólo de vez en cuando, parecía que la negra oscuridad se convertía en algo más claro, en una niebla densa y gris, que luego parecía desvanecerse en una luz cegadora y reconfortante. Y en esas breves venidas de la luz, notaba como unas manos, cálidas y suaves, acariciando su cara. Y también creía ver un bello rostro inclinado sobre él; y a veces, oía como muy lejana una suave voz que cantaba, cantaba en una lengua que desconocía, pero que era mágica y poderosa, y sentía que llenaba todo su cuerpo, y escuchando ese dulce canto, volvía a sumergirse en un reconfortante y tranquilo sueño...

_Ni nai yana lende ho Aman_

_Ni nai yana kena inya waana ve waiwa_

_Ni nai yana yaluumesse i silme_

_Yana veela eel querna taule,_

_Taule querna lumbule_

_Lumbule querna ulka_

_Ulka querna yallume laiso_

_Lavicale i lauka Laurelina pusta an lyaa hoon_

Lavpelerion anta seere an lyaa kaar 

_Lavsilme yana kallasilya poika_

_Kanuva i tarna ho lyaa manu ana lyaa sarkuva_

_Lavnullauur na kalmindon mi lumbule_

_Karne nuuruhuine tara_

_Koiva titta seldo... __1_

Poco a poco, la oscuridad empezaba a disiparse, y la luz se hacía más fuerte. La niebla helada desaparecía, y en su lugar, su cuerpo se llenaba de un reconfortante calor, su fatigada respiración se sosegaba, y la fiebre y las pesadillas desaparecían.

Y así estuvo durante varios días, luchando entre luz y oscuridad.

La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, iluminando el aniñado rostro de Pippin. Su cabeza rodó sobre la mullida almohada. Los sedosos rizos castaños cayeron sobre sus ojos. Una suave mano los apartó con delicadeza. Y una voz susurraba:

_- Lasto Beth nîn... _

Pippin dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

- _Lasto beth nîn, tithen a neth Perian... __2_

El pequeño hobbit volvió a gemir, y sus labios empezaron a moverse.

- ¿Madre...? ¿Eres tú?... –preguntó en apenas un susurro tembloroso- Oh, madre... He tenido una pesadilla horrible... El agua me arrastraba... No podía salir... Tenía tanto miedo...

Y sintió un agradable frescor en su rostro, y entonces, Pippin abrió los ojos, muy despacio. Parpadeó, dos veces. Al principio todo era muy confuso, pero pronto alcanzó a ver con claridad. Estaba acostado boca arriba en una cama que le pareció enorme, arropado con una manta de color canela claro, y unas suaves y puras sábanas de seda. No hubo nada más en su campo de visión, pues la cama estaba rodeada por unas cortinas violáceas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía un paño frío sobre la frente. Y pronto reparó en que llevaba unas extrañas ropas, como una larga túnica, de una tela suave y brillante, que por suerte no le era nada incómoda; aunque le quedaba enorme, pues sus pequeñas manos ni siquiera asomaban por las mangas. Tenía una pequeña venda en la pierna izquierda; notaba un leve dolor en ella, pero nada que le alarmara.

Entonces vio que, al lado suyo, había alguien sentado, en la única parte que no cubrían las cortinas. Era una mujer, joven en apariencia, que, a primera vista, parecía de la Gente Grande. El pelo, largo, negro y brillante, le caía por los hombros y la espalda. Una cinta del color de las hojas coronaba su frente. Llevaba ropajes simples pero elegantes, de colores verdes y rojizos, que parecían adaptados a la vida en el bosque, y a Pippin le recordó a los elfos que Frodo tantas veces describía cuando volvía de sus correrías por el oeste de la Comarca. Y Pippin comprendió enseguida que se trataba de una dama elfo, y tuvo un sobresalto tan repentino que casi se cae de la cama.

- Tranquilo, _neth Perian_...

El hobbit volvió a acostarse, ahogó un grito y se cubrió con la manta hasta dejar sólo a la vista sus ojos, que miraban a la dama elfo muy abiertos y asustados. Ella rió alegremente ante la inesperada reacción del hobbit. Se acercó más a él y le acarició los rizos castaños.

- Tranquilo... No te asustes, todo ha pasado ya, _neth Perian_...

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?... –preguntó a la vez que apartaba despacio la manta de su cara- ¿Quién sois?... ¿Sois una dama elfo?...

- No te asustes, joven hobbit –dijo la dama elfo, y Pippin vio que tenía la voz clara y límpida como el rocío de la mañana- Estás en mi refugio. Todo ha pasado ya.

Pippin suspiró, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Se sentía débil y enfermo, y estaba aterido de frío. Y entonces lo recordó todo. El puente roto, las aguas del río, y Merry corriendo tras él, antes de que la oscuridad cayera de repente.

- Un momento... Ya... Ya lo recuerdo... Me caí al río. No podía escapar de la corriente. Creí que había sido un mal sueño... –se sobresaltó- ¡Merry! Seguro que me está buscando... Debe estar muy preocupado. Quizá cree que yo... – no siguió, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y empezó a toser con violencia. Se incorporó, y el paño cayó de su cabeza. A los pocos minutos la tos se le alivió. Luego volvió a echarse con un suspiro. Sentía como si un continuo fuego ardiera en sus pulmones.

- Tómatelo con calma, pequeño. Necesitas reposo. Estas enfermo, muy enfermo. Hace tres días que te encontré, en el río, y entonces temí por tu vida.

Pippin se incorporó sobre los codos. Fue a coger el paño, pero a la vez, la bella dama elfo alargó la mano, y las dos se tocaron, y Pippin sintió ese tacto suave y casi etéreo de los elfos.

- Creo haberos visto antes... Quizá aún estoy confuso, pero vuestra voz, y vuestro rostro... me resultan familiares... -dijo con todo el respeto que pudo sacar de la sencillez propia de su raza.

- Es normal. He estado tres días a tu lado, tres días que has pasado en duermevela, entre fiebres y pesadillas, oyendo mi voz –respondió ella- Y muchas veces me mirabas, pero parecías no verme. Y a veces hablabas en sueños.

Pippin suspiró. Le invadió un escalofrío. La cabeza le ardía, y cada vez que respiraba, sentía un abrasador dolor en su pecho, por lo que se veía obligado a hacerlo entre débiles gemidos. Ella se inclinó sobre él.

- Dime, ¿no puedes respirar bien?

- Yo... –le interrumpió una leve tos- Siento... como si algo me quemara, aquí... –se llevó la mano al pecho un instante; sus rizos cayeron sobre sus ojos y se los apartó con la mano en un simpático gesto- Me duele cuando respiro, y no puedo ni hablar sin fatigarme...

- Túmbate un momento, pequeño – le dijo ella tras un breve silencio.

Pippin volvió a echarse hacia atrás sobre la cama, sintiéndose muy cansado. Ella machacó unas hierbas, cuyo agradable olor hizo sonreír ligeramente al hobbit, como si se encontrara en un campo de flores frescas en medio de la primavera. Luego las suaves manos de la dama elfo se posaron en su pecho, extendiendo una suave pasta por él, y empezaron a friccionar suavemente. El hobbit se limitó a quedarse muy quieto, entre intimidado y sorprendido; ella notó que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, y le sonrió con dulzura.

- No te asustes, pequeño, sólo intento aliviar... –quedó callada un momento, luego añadió- Vamos, intenta respirar hondo...

Pippin respiró profundamente, pero de repente volvió a toser con fuerza, como si se asfixiara, incorporándose de golpe. Ella se apartó bruscamente y rió sorprendida, mientras a él se le ponía la cara aún más roja si cabe. Volvió a tumbarse, arrebolándose en la manta. Parecía tan abochornado que ella rió con más ganas, y el sonido fue tan puro como el agua cristalina del río.

- ¡Ay, pequeño, no te angusties, no es culpa tuya... –le dijo con dulzura, aún entre risas. Y puso la mano sobre su frente afiebrada, y Pippin volvió a sentir esa sensación de familiaridad. Como si realmente esas suaves manos le hubieran acompañado y alentado en sus oscuros sueños.

-¿Cómo me encontrasteis, si no es molestia preguntarlo, bella dama? –preguntó tímidamente, sintiendo que un súbito calor subía de nuevo a sus mejillas.

La dama elfo sonrió. Abrió la ventana un poco más, y dejó entrar la luz, que se reflejaba en sus oscuros cabellos. Luego volvió a sentarse en la cama, y tomó el paño, para volverlo a empapar en el cuenco de agua fresca.

- Claro que no es molestia –comenzó, poniéndole el paño sobre la frente- Te encontré en la orilla del río, no muy lejos de aquí. Yo daba uno de mis acostumbrados paseos, meditando sobre diversos asuntos. Me acerqué a la orilla, para aplacar mi sed con el agua fresca, y entonces te vi.

Al principio no distinguí bien de qué se trataba. Pero cuando me acerqué, vi que eras un hobbit, y muy joven, además. Me agaché a tu lado. Estabas tendido a la orilla del río, más fuera que dentro del agua, inmóvil. Te moví con cuidado, esperando que despertaras, pero no fue así. Llegué a temer que no hubieras sobrevivido, pero al acercarme más a ti, sentí a duras penas el leve calor de tu aliento. Aun había vida en ti. Sabía que no aguantarías mucho más tiempo en esas condiciones, y además estabas herido –el hobbit reparó en la venda de su pierna izquierda- Así que te traje aquí lo antes posible.

La dama elfo volvió a empapar el paño y refrescó la cara del ahora atento hobbit, que tosió de nuevo; sus vivaces ojos la miraban con ansia.

- Al principio estabas muy conmocionado por tu lucha contra las fuertes aguas. Pero al siguiente día, enfermaste por culpa del frío. Llegué a temer por tu vida muchas veces, pues casi todo el tiempo ardías de fiebre -continuó- Las aguas de un río son traicioneras. Te pusiste muy enfermo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos. Curé tus heridas, puse mis limitados conocimientos de medicina élfica en ti. Pero en realidad... lo que has tenido ha sido mucha suerte, pequeño hobbit. Es verdad eso que se dice, de que estáis hechos de un material más fuerte de lo que a simple vista parece –le sonrió, y Pippin sintió otro escalofrío- Ahora deberías descansar un poco más, hasta que desaparezcan de ti esas fiebres. Aun no te has repuesto, estás muy debilitado.

Y luego de decir esto, terminó de friccionar las hierbas con suavidad, dejándole un suave pero potente aroma; incluso a Pippin le parecía poder respirar más profundamente sin fatigarse. Ella se levantó, y a los pocos minutos volvió con un humeante cuenco.

- Ten, bebe esto. Te bajará la fiebre.

Lo acercó a sus labios y Pippin bebió lentamente; sabía muy dulce. Y eso le hizo recordar esa ocasión en que se había puesto enfermo, por haber pasado demasiado tiempo jugando al fresco de la noche en pleno invierno y bajo la lluvia, y su madre le aliviaba la fiebre con paños fríos, y le daba reconfortantes infusiones con miel. Y a veces, le cantaba dulces canciones, como la que pronto empezó a escuchar de boca de la bella dama elfo. Poco a poco, una fuerte pero agradable modorra se apoderaba de él. Parecía flotar entre sueños.

- Nunca podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente... gentil dama de la raza de la Hermosa Gente, y, he de añadir, mi salvadora... –murmuró el hobbit muy bajito, con las suaves palabras de la dama elfo resonándole en los oídos, cada vez más lejanas.

Y oyéndola, se sumió en un pacífico sueño.

1 Quenya)_ Yo que vine de las Tierras Imperecederas_

_Yo que veo los años pasar como el viento_

_Yo que una vez vi la luz de las estrellas_

_Que vi las estrellas volverse árboles_

_Los Árboles en oscuridad_

_La oscuridad en maldad_

_Y la maldad finalmente en vida_

_Que la luz del resplandor de Laurelin insufle calor a tu corazón_

_Que Pelerión de paz a tu mente_

_Que las estrellas que brillan claras aun_

_Guíen el camino de tu espíritu hasta tu cuerpo_

Que el fuego secreto sea tu guía en la oscuridad 

_Que haga que la sombra de la muerte huya._

_Despierta, pequeño._

**(Gracias a Lord Raul por el texto)**

2 (Sindarín) _Oye mi voz, pequeño y joven hobbit..._


	4. LA imprudencia del joven Pippin

4  
  
LA IMPRUDENCIA DEL JOVEN PIPPIN  
  
Pippin se sentía curiosamente atraído por el pozo. Mientras los otros desenrollaban mantas y preparaban camas contra las paredes del recinto, se  
arrastró hasta el borde y se asomó. Un aire helado pareció pegarle en la  
cara, como subiendo de profundidades invisibles. Movido por un súbito  
impulso repentino, tanteó alrededor buscando una piedra suelta y la dejó  
caer. Sintió que el corazón le latía muchas veces antes que hubiera algún  
sonido. Luego, muy abajo, como si la piedra hubiera caído en las aguas  
profundas de algún lugar cavernoso, se oyó un pluf, muy distante, pero  
amplificado y repetido en el hueco del pozo.  
-¿Qué es eso? -exclamó Gandalf. Se mostró un instante aliviado cuando Pippin confesó lo que había hecho, pero en seguida montó en cólera y Pippin  
pudo ver que le relampagueaban los ojos-. ¡Tuk estúpido! -gruñó el mago-.  
Este es un viaje serio y no una excursión hobbit. Tírate tú mismo la  
próxima vez y no molestarás más.  
¡Ahora quédate quieto!  
J.R.R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos, "Un Viaje en la Oscuridad".  
  
El joven Merry se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Había amanecido; la suave brisa de la mañana golpeó su cara sudorosa, y se sintió mejor.  
Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que su primo desapareciera en el río. Cuatro días en que le había buscado sin descanso, pero no le había encontrado. Sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, de que alguien le había rescatado. Creía firmemente en ello. No pensaba regresar al pueblo si no era con Pippin, sano y salvo.  
Se sentó bajo el tronco de un árbol, y se quitó el gorro. Tenía tanta hambre... En estos cuatro días había podido comer lo poco que se había llevado consigo, y algunas frutas, pero poca cosa más. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a coger las jugosas setas, no lo haría ni aunque fuera lo único que podría comer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseó ardientemente que Pippin estuviera bien, que no estuviera en peligro, o peor aún, enfermo. El joven Peregrin Tuk siempre había sido un hobbit muy alegre y vivaracho, que siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar... y que siempre traía quebraderos de cabeza a los más viejos del lugar con sus travesuras. Después de todo, era un Tuk, y los Tuk llevaban el regocijo en las venas. Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir. Habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, y eran inseparables desde aquel día en que vino al mundo, y le vio en los brazos de su tía Eglantina, tan pequeño y frágil, una cosita de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos vivos que aún hoy día no habían perdido ese brillo que los hacía tan especiales. El primer hijo de la familia, destinado por tanto a ser el futuro Thain de la comarca, y el único varón de cuatro hermanos. Merry recordaba, y por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos, unos agradables y otros no tanto, que le hacían sonreír o que hacían asomar las lágrimas a sus ojos.  
Recordó una ocasión, cuando no eran más que unos chiquillos, incluso más que ahora; habían jugado hasta muy tarde, y había empezado a llover, y habían cantado y saltado bajo la lluvia, sintiendo su despiadada pero agradable y helada fuerza por todo el cuerpo, corriendo por sus caras, chorreando en sus rizados cabellos y helando sus desnudos pies. Y recordó que entonces el pequeño Pippin se había puesto muy enfermo, y que durante varios días había estado casi a las puertas de la muerte. Y recordaba el enfado de los mayores por cometer semejante imprudencia, pese a que para ellos había sido solo una inofensiva travesura. Y recordaba la angustia de sus tíos, el olor de las hierbas curativas, la tenue luz de las velas. Y sobre todo recordaba al joven Pippin, tan pequeño y desvalido; el calor intenso que sentía cuando tocaba su piel, sus heladas manos, su cuerpo tembloroso. Y había temido y llorado por él, tanto que temía que se secasen todas sus lágrimas. Aquellos momentos que ahora permanecían en el recuerdo sólo como un buen susto, aún acudían a su mente en situaciones como aquella, cuando alguna inocente travesura se convertía en toda una odisea para ellos. Y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Merry suspiró, y los recuerdos volaron lejos, perdiéndose en su memoria. Se preguntó cómo estarían su familia y amigos. Estaba seguro de que sus padres estarían muy preocupados, y que los más viejos estarían poniendo el grito en el cielo, diciendo cuánto de irresponsables eran los jóvenes, que no era posible dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran. Pero, ¿y si hubiera acudido al pueblo a pedir ayuda en vez de buscar a Pippin él solo? Entonces le darían todos por desaparecido, o en el peor de los casos, por muerto, y él no podría soportar esa idea. Y menos aún podría mirar a la joven Dalia a la cara.  
- ¡Oh, qué cruel e irónico puede llegar a ser el destino! –exclamó de repente- Ella ha sido la causa indirecta de toda esta odisea, y ya casi la había olvidado por completo... Pobre joven Dalia, mejor que nunca sepa que su belleza nos ha trastornado de tal manera que uno de los dos ha acabado desaparecido, y quizá esté herido y en peligro...  
Pero el joven Meriadoc sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar, con o sin Pippin, pues quizás iba a necesitar ayuda para encontrarle. Porque su primo seguía vivo, eso nadie podría quitárselo de la cabeza.  
Cerró los ojos. Estaba tan agotado, que se quedó dormido de inmediato.  
  
Refugiado en casa de la bella elfa, en alguna parte del bosque, Pippin despertó de un reparador y largo sueño. Estaba muy aturdido, y durante unos segundos, no supo dónde se encontraba. Entonces todo acudió a su aletargada mente de pronto, y el corazón le dio un súbito vuelco en el pecho, tan intenso que se asustó. Recordó el río, sus heladas aguas, el frío que helaba todo su cuerpo. Recordó a la bella elfa de pelo azabache y ojos verdemar, que le había salvado y atendido en esa cabaña en donde ahora se encontraba. Y recordó que había tenido fiebre, pero ahora su frente estaba tibia.  
- ¿Bella Dama? ¿Estáis ahí? –dijo.  
Nadie contestó. Tan solo el silencio, roto por el canto de un pájaro, pobló sus agudos oídos de hobbit.  
Sintió un leve aguijonazo de temor. ¿Acaso se había quedado solo? De pronto se estremeció en un inoportuno ataque de tos; tal fue la intensidad de esta, que tuvo que incorporarse y quedarse sentado. Cuando se recuperó, gateó de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama, corrió con cuidado la cortina y miró afuera.  
- ¿Hola? –repitió, y el silencio le contestó una vez más con su vacío.  
En ese momento tosió de nuevo. No podía parar. Era como si se le clavaran en el pecho unas dagas ardientes cada vez que intentaba respirar. Las medicinas de la bella elfa lo habían aliviado y hecho pasar una noche tranquila, pero ahora, volvía a sentirse peor. Apenas recordaba la última vez que se había puesto así de enfermo, aunque se la habían contado muchas veces. Solo pequeños fragmentos llegaban a su mente, como desde muy lejos en el tiempo. Recordaba a sus padres y hermanas, cuidándole; a su niñera dándole baños de agua fría, y caldos muy calientes. Y sobre todo recordaba a Merry, y su infantil rostro, que siempre estaba a su lado. Se preguntó si estaría bien; una ligera sensación de angustia, como un nudo, se asentó en su estómago. Sintiendo un escalofrío, se cubrió con la manta desde los hombros, como si de una capa se tratase. Espero unos momentos ahí quieto, sin saber qué hacer, escuchando, abrazándose las rodillas. Otro escalofrío le hizo arrebolarse más en la manta.  
Miró a su alrededor una vez más, observándolo todo con la curiosidad propia de su gente. Al lado de la cama, había una pequeña ventana, cuyas cortinas de seda celeste se movían con suavidad. La luz que entraba dibujaba colores suaves y azulados; por la que entraba en la estancia, supuso que debía ser mediodía. Bajo la ventana, había algo parecido a un asiento bajo y alargado, en el que uno se podía echar cómodamente. La suave tela que lo cubría caía hasta el suelo. Tenía dos almohadones de terciopelo, uno a cada lado, con borlas en las esquinas Finalmente no pudo más; la impaciencia y la curiosidad parecían devorarle por dentro, y además, tenía hambre. Se levantó. Cuando intentó dar un paso, se agarró a la cama; sentía las piernas tan flojas como si fueran de mantequilla. Procurando no tropezar con la vestimenta élfica que llevaba, que para él era como una enorme túnica, (dado su tamaño, pues el joven hobbit apenas llegaba a los cuatro pies de altura) salió de la habitación. - ¿Hola? Por favor, si me oís, decid algo, bella Dama... Nada. Empezó a andar y salió de la habitación. Llegó a un pequeño pasillo, atravesado sólo por dos habitaciones más. Realmente era una cabaña muy pequeña... Era muy curioso: incluso su agujero hobbit, aunque fuera el del Thain de la Comarca, era más grande que una cabaña de la Gente Grande, o en este caso, de una elfa. Pensó en todo ello y sonrió; esperaba volver pronto con su familia y amigos. ¿Y Merry? Seguro que estaba buscándole, y estaría muy preocupado además. Volvió a sentir esa pesadez en el estómago, como si tuviera un nudo. Ya el pobre hobbit no sabía si era a causa del hambre o de la inquietud. Al fondo estaba la puerta que llevaba afuera, entreabierta; la luz se colaba por ella levemente. El hobbit llegó hasta ella. Suspiró, y dio unos pasos más; la suave y aromática brisa acarició su infantil rostro como unas finas y frescas manos. Pero no veía a la elfa, y el temor creció dentro de él. - ¿Bella Dama? ¿Dónde estáis? Dio unos pasos más. Sentía el frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos. Se frotó los brazos como dándose calor, pues el frío empezaba a hacerle tiritar. Los pájaros cantaban alegres, volando de rama en rama, danzando en el aire. Sintiéndose muy débil y cansado de repente, Pippin se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó un ruido, un agitar de arbustos, como si alguien se estuviera acercando. Se levantó y se acercó hacia donde el ruido, de repente, dejó de escucharse. - ¿Sois vos, bella Dama?... Y al acercase a los arbustos, un conejo saltó como impulsado con un resorte, y el hobbit retrocedió con un grito. Se quedó mirando al arbusto, sintiéndose algo estúpido. - ¡Vaya! Menudo susto, pequeño, mira que confundirte con una elfa... -se echó a reír, pero pronto empezó a toser, y entonces notó como si se asfixiara. El mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor mientras su leve conciencia luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Una bruma gris parecía extenderse ante sus ojos, cada vez más densa. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, notando su tacto áspero, y húmedo por el rocío de la mañana. Seguía sintiendo la horrible sensación de no poder respirar, de estar ahogándose. Y sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como si una fuerza invisible le empujara cada vez más hacia abajo, y le oprimiera las sienes con unas manos ardientes. Se resbaló por el tronco sin poder evitarlo, y cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. - Algo me dice que no debí salir... –se dijo, y su voz fue apenas un susurro estrangulado. Tosió. Sintió un violento escalofrío que le hizo tiritar, y se abrazó como pudo, intentando darse calor, maldiciendo su inoportuna curiosidad. Una extraña sensación de angustia se acentuó en su estómago. Y cada vez tenía más frío... - ¡Oh! por favor, acude en mi ayuda, bella Dama... –susurró, con la voz cada vez más apagada; cada vez le costaba más respirar- Tengo frío... Ayúdame.. Todo se desvanece... Suspiró, y se abandonó al gran sopor que nublaba sus sentidos. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo. Cayó hacia adelante, desmayado, sobre la hierba húmeda y fresca, como una hoja otoñal que meciera el viento a su antojo. Y así le encontró la elfa cuando regresó de cazar unas horas después, con dos conejos colgados a un lado de su cinturón y unas hierbas aromáticas en la bolsa. Se precipitó sobre él y le agarró entre sus brazos. Notó que tenía el cuerpo helado y tembloroso. Y le habló, pero él no le contestaba. - ¡Ay! ¡Maldita imprudencia ha cometido al salir, aún no repuesto del todo! ¿Por qué lo has hecho, pequeño? ¡Por qué! –dijo ella, y le llevó adentro lo más rápido que pudo. La bella elfa acostó al joven Pippin en la cama y le arropó. Se inclinó sobre él. El hobbit respiraba con dificultad, con breves y ásperos jadeos. Ella cogió el cuenco de agua, un gran trabajo de hermosa artesanía élfica, y salió fuera y lo llenó con el agua del lago. Cuando volvió, se sentó al lado del joven Pippin. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara lívida, pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas, calientes como el fuego, y la elfa comprobó que volvía a arder de fiebre. Mojó paños de agua fría y se los puso en la cara y el pecho, esperando que aquello bajara su temperatura cuanto antes. Tosía tanto que llegó a temer que se asfixiara, y al buscar a tientas su pulso, lo notó muy desigual. Empezó a hervir unas hierbas curativas; el dulce aroma llenó toda la estancia. Y le obligó a beberlo. Su respiración pareció hacerse más profunda, pero daba la impresión de que el aire aún se resistía a entrar en sus pulmones, como un animal atemorizado que oliese una trampa en su madriguera. Y seguía ardiendo de fiebre. La elfa fue a por más agua. Fuera, el cielo empezaba a tiznarse de violeta, mientras soplaba una brisa que cada vez era más fría. Y en tanto el joven Pippin yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tiritando. Los labios le temblaban en la boca entreabierta, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado bajo la suave manta canela. La elfa le cogió de la mano, que notó fría como el hielo, y le habló con voz dulce y potente. - Lasto beth nin, tithen Perian. Dartho... Pippin abrió los ojos, pero estos estaban vidriosos e inexpresivos, y la miraban como si no existiera. Ella se estremeció; supo sin duda que el joven mediano era presa del delirio. Intentó hablar, o eso le pareció a la bella elfa, pero de su garganta sólo surgió un gemido grave, y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco antes de cerrarse de nuevo. La elfa le cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y se las agarró con fuerza, como si le estuviera reteniendo. Le dio una sola sacudida, breve y enérgica.  
- ¡¡Dartho!! ¡¡Lasto beth nin, dartho, tithen Perian!! [1] El hobbit gimió. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía en continuas oleadas de escalofríos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. La elfa también cerró los suyos, y empezó a recitar de nuevo.  
  
Lavicale i lauka Laurelina pusta an lyaa hoon  
  
Lavpelerion anta seere an lyaa kaar  
  
Lavsilme yana kallasilya poika  
  
Kanuva i tarna ho lyaa manu ana lyaa sarkuva  
  
Lavnullauur na kalmindon mi lumbule  
Karne nuuruhuine tara...  
Koiva titta seldo  
  
Pippin volvió a gemir. Era como si estuviera habiendo una encarnizada lucha entre él y su enfermedad, entre las palabras de la elfa y la fiebre ardiente. Parecía luchar por respirar; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con breves sacudidas.  
  
Karne nuuruhuine tara...  
  
La elfa abrió los ojos y le miró, pero ya no era un joven mediano, frágil y desvalido como un niño enfermo, el que estaba allí ante ella, sino que parecía ver a un hermoso elfo de tez pálida y pelo del color de la plata, que estaba a las puertas de la muerte; era su tormento, la sombra de un horrible pasado que no quería recordar... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y el pánico y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella con su fría crueldad como hacía años, cuando lo que ahora era una pesadilla que la atenazaba ocurrió de verdad. Gritó.  
  
Karne nuuruhuine tara... Karne nuuruhuine tara...  
¡¡Koiva titta seldo...!!  
  
Y con un último estremecimiento, el joven mediano suspiró profundamente; la elfa notó casi de inmediato que dejaba de estremecerse, y que los violentos latidos del corazón se serenaban bajo las manos que le agarraba con fuerza. Y así la bella dama suspiró, y se echó a llorar más fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, ya no de pánico, sino de puro alivio. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como ríos de plata. Y entonces, Pippin abrió los ojos muy levemente, y como entre una bruma cada vez menos densa, vio a la elfa, y vio que lloraba. - Bella Dama... ¿por qué estáis llorando?... No estéis triste... –su voz apenas fue un apagado suspiro. Parecía más débil y frágil que nunca, más que ese pequeño bebé que Merry había visto por primera vez, y sus cansados ojos volvieron a cerrarse despacio. Y entonces ella le abrazó, y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Atónito, Pippin la miró, tan aturdido que le costó horriblemente darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. - Ay, bella dama, ¿qué ha pasado? ... -logró decir, y lo recordó todo; tantas cosas se agolparon en su mente a la vez, que su gran aturdimiento no hizo más que empeorar- ¡Oh! Creo que no debí salir... Pero estaba preocupado, y tenía tanto miedo de quedarme solo... – descansó un momento; hasta respirar era duro para él- Ruego que perdonéis mi imprudencia... No quería asustaros. Creo que no debí hacerlo... –dijo, y la voz se le quebró en otro fuerte ataque de tos. - No te angusties, pequeño Perian... –dijo ella, y le miró con dulzura, como una madre que cuida a su hijo enfermo- Ya ha pasado todo, una vez más te encontraste de cara a la muerte, y una vez más la has burlado. Mis conocimientos solo te han dado valor, las medicinas y tu misma fortaleza son los que te están curando. Y tienes mucha fuerza, créeme. Sois una raza impresionante. Pensaba que no resistirías... –y luego, añadió- Ten esto, te bajará la fiebre. Y apoyó el cuenco que contenía la infusión de hierbas en sus agrietados labios, y se la hizo beber lentamente. - Gracias, noble dama... –dijo, y empezó a toser de nuevo. Ella le miró preocupada hasta que paró, le incorporó para ayudarle a respirar, y el joven hobbit recobró el aliento- Ay, creo que mi imprudencia ha sido muy grave, pero también creo que tengo lo que me merezco... –continuó, sonriendo tímidamente- Mis travesuras siempre se vuelven contra mí... La elfa rió enternecida ante las palabras del hobbit. Él sonrió. Pero pudo aguantar poco más; sentía como si tuviera fuego en los ojos, y estaba tan cansado... La elfa le tendió sobre la cama y le arropó. - Descansa, pequeño. Te pondrás bien pronto. Sólo descansa. Y acarició sus rizos y le besó en la frente. Pippin cerró los ojos. Recitando algo en baja voz, la elfa se acercó a la ventana entreabierta. El atardecer estaba cayendo ya. La suave brisa movió las cortinas de seda, y trajo consigo olvidados recuerdos, cantos de otro tiempo. Y los ojos de la elfa se llenaron de lágrimas, y entonces, empezó a cantar...  
  
A Elbereth... Gilthoniel...  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!  
  
Miró al hobbit, que se había quedado profundamente dormido, respirando rápida pero más regularmente. Sus lívidos párpados se movían de vez en cuando, y la elfa supo que estaba soñando, y deseó que fuera algo agradable. Puso las manos en su cabeza; su frente seguía caliente, pero ya no ardía como fuego. Sólo quemaba como un caluroso día de verano. La brisa soplaba, golpeando la ventana. Y recordó el día en que le contó a su padre un sueño, que se le repetía algunas noches desde hacía mucho tiempo, en el que una voz, quizá la suya propia, hablándole desde lo más profundo, le decía siempre las mismas palabras...  
  
Rescatarás a un mediano de las aguas,  
le salvarás de la oscuridad y la muerte,  
indispensable será el valor de su corazón,  
cuando la oscuridad reine sobre la Tierra...  
  
Un mediano... Rescatado de las aguas... Sintió un escalofrío. Parte de las proféticas palabras de ese sueño se estaban cumpliendo, y una sensación de angustia, pero a la vez de curiosidad, penetro en su corazón. Miró al joven Pippin, que seguía dormido, pero ya ningún sueño perturbaba su descanso. La elfa le volvió a besar en la frente. El hobbit se movió ligeramente; al tiempo su respiración se normalizó, volviéndose más pausada, aunque aún costosa. Y el silencio reinó en la pequeña habitación.  
  
----------------------- [1] (sindarín): Oye mi voz, pequeño hobbit, aguanta. ¡¡Aguanta!! ¡¡Oye mi voz, aguanta, pequeño hobbit!! 


	5. Mavrin

**5**

MAVRIN 1 

..."Pero Arwen salió de la Casa y la luz se le había extinguido en los ojos, y a los suyos les pareció que se había vuelto fría y gris como un anochecer de invierno que llega sin una estrella. Entonces dijo adiós a Eldarion, y a sus hijas, y a todos aquellos a quienes había amado; y abandonó la Ciudad de Minas Tirith y se encaminó al país de Lorien, y allí vivió sola bajo los árboles que amarilleaban hasta que llegó el invierno. Galadriel había desaparecido y también Celeborn había partido, y el país estaba silencioso..."

J.R.R. Tolkien- _Apéndices_

Haré un pequeño receso en la historia de mi primo para contar parte de la poco conocida historia de Mavrin Ellindalë, noble dama hija de Nolwë el Gran Noldo y la bella Lirian.

Hubo durante el reinado de los elfos una ciudad, Rivendel, cuyo resplandor y gran sabiduría serían conocidos y recordados a lo largo de la historia; era un bello lugar, al pie de las Montañas Nubladas, que fue testigo de grandes hazañas y de muchos encuentros inesperados. Aunque eso es otra historia, que el noble pueblo de los Medianos se encargó de preservar.

Muchos elfos partieron a las tierras eternas durante las primeras edades. Pero algunos pueblos élficos se quedaron, y otros volvieron, y fundaron sus reinos y ciudades en los bosques. Uno de ellos fue Lothlorien. Y otro fue Eregion, cuyo pueblo salvó a la tierra de la oscuridad eterna durante la llamada Última Alianza entre elfos y hombres.

Y en Eregion vivió un matrimonio; Nolwe el Grande y la bella Lirian les llamaban; él era un sabio noldo de los primeros nacidos, y ella una bella teleri cuya voz decían que hacía crecer las flores y brillar las estrellas. En Eregion tuvieron una hija, y la llamaron Mavrin Ellindale. La bella Mavrin vivió feliz con su pueblo, y fue testigo de grandes batallas y desgracias, pero también de luz y bondad, y de bellas canciones. Pues como su madre, poseía una voz muy bella, y todos se detenían a escucharla cuando cantaba. Incluso parecía que su voz detenía el tiempo, y llenaba de alegría todo a su alrededor. Pero años después, el pueblo de Eregion tuvo que partir, y eligió un bello lugar en un valle, al pie de las montañas, para fundar la noble ciudad de Rivendel, también conocida como Imladris, gobernada por el sabio señor Elrond, el medio elfo.

Un día, Sibrethil, aquel al que llamaban el Arquero, un elfo de pelo plateado y brillantes ojos grises, escuchó cantar a la bella dama Mavrin, y decidió darle su amor por siempre. Su matrimonio no tardó en llegar, y esa primavera Rivendel se llenó de flores. Y al poco tiempo, Mavrin concibió un hijo. Pero Sibrethil el Arquero, capitán de la guardia de Elrond, tuvo que partir con sus huestes a una expedición. Sufrieron el ataque de unos orcos en las montañas, y muchos miembros murieron o fueron heridos de muerte. Uno de ellos fue el bello Sibrethil. Y dicen que el día en que todo ocurrió, el cielo era oscuro y sin vida.

Los supervivientes llevaron a los menos afortunados al refugio de Rivendel. Y los elfos más sabios de Rivendel intentaron salvarles, pese a que muchos murieron. Pero el que más resistió fue Sibrethil. Su esposa había adquirido grandes conocimientos sobre medicina élfica durante su vida en Rivendel, y no se movió de su lado durante largos días y noches, le cantaba y lavaba sus heridas, pero día a día su vida se apagaba, y una noche, por fin, abrió los ojos y le dijo:

- Siento que mi vida en la Tierra se acaba, mi bella Mavrin. Pero no llores por mí, pues debes dar lo mejor a nuestro hijo... Debes cuidarle, mi bella Ellindale...

Y sus ojos se cerraron, y todo resplandor pareció desaparecer de él.

Sibrethil, el Arquero, el caballero de plata, había muerto, y Mavrin se desesperó; la sombra más oscura y penetrante se cernió sobre ella, y su corazón vivió en una fría oscuridad. Por el hecho de ser inmortales, los elfos no entendían la muerte, y más que mera tristeza les provocaba gran pena y terror. Su mágica y melódica voz tardó mucho en oírse por aquellos campos, e incluso hay quien dice que durante largos años, su resplandor de plata y azabache se apagó, y que ni el nacimiento de su querido hijo pocos meses después de su muerte lo hizo renacer del todo, porque aunque parecía llena de dicha y alegría y volvía a cantar, en sus ojos parecía que faltaba ese brillo verdoso que los hacía únicos, y este tardaría años en volver. Y hasta el día que nació su hijo, muchos temían que llegara a consumirse por la pena, y que esto arrasara consigo la vida que dormía dentro de ella. Y todo cuanto había a su alrededor parecía lóbrego y sin vida.

Mas el día en que el pequeño nació, muchos elfos aún recuerdan que la oscuridad se desvaneció, y que brillaba sobre el valle una gran luna, bella y plateada, rodeada de las estrellas que brillaban en los ojos de los elfos si miraban al cielo. Y le llamaron Ithladin, que quería decir "Luna estrellada".

Pero Mavrin sabía que era alegría y desdicha a la vez, pues si ya a los elfos les parecía un infortunio que una pareja unida en matrimonio estuviera separada durante el alumbramiento de un hijo, esto era aún más incomprensible y desdichado si uno de los dos miembros moría. Por esta razón, si podían sólo engendraban hijos en los días felices y de paz, pero el destino ya había trazado el camino de sus vidas, y la vuelta atrás ya era imposible. Así que Mavrin siguió adelante con su pequeño Ithladin, quien fue muy pronto tan bello y altivo como su padre, y adquirió el pelo y los ojos plateados que este llevó consigo. Y cuando Mavrin Ellindale le miraba, sentía que su compañero y amado Silbrethil el Arquero estaba vivo de algún modo. Pero muchos entre los elfos no veían con buenos ojos que Ithladin se criara sin un padre que le diera conocimientos, pese a que su madre y sus compañeros se encargaban muy bien de ello; incluso el gran Elrond Medio Elfo y señor de Rivendel le instruyó más de una vez, y siempre decían que el pequeño Ithladin sería de los elfos más sabios que nunca habitaran la Tierra. Pero incluso tras los primeros cinco años de su vida, la sombra y el temor no habían abandonado del todo el corazón de Mavrin, quien sabía en lo más profundo de este que la rueda del destino y sus a veces incomprensibles giros aún no la habían dejado de lado, ni a ella ni a su hijo Ithladin. Y cuando la tragedia les alcanzó de nuevo al poco tiempo, esta fue mucho más fuerte y desesperada, y el corazón de Mavrin se hundió para siempre en la oscuridad...

Mucho tiempo después, apareció buscando refugio en Rivendel un hermoso elfo silvano, de pelo dorado y piel de porcelana, vestido con ropas de viaje y escaso equipaje, y que portaba, muy pegado a su pecho, a un bebé elfo envuelto en una manta raída.

- Mis saludos, amados elfos de Rivendel... Mi nombre es Veryion, y os pido humildemente vuestro refugio, pues largos kilómetros he recorrido hasta aquí durante varios días...

- Bienvenido sois a nuestro refugio, amado Veryion, no debéis temer ya nada, pues aquí encontraréis paz. Aún así, un elfo silvano solo por estos parajes, y con un niño tan pequeño, nos deja sin habla. Decidnos, ¿dónde está la madre de la criatura?

- Temo deciros que ella murió, mi señor, hace varios meses, y el gran pesar

que siento me ha hecho vagar en busca de un refugio... –y tras decir esto, cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Finalmente el bello Veryion y su pequeño hijo encontraron refugio en Rivendel. Varios días tardaron en recuperarse, y fue Mavrin quien les procuró los mejores cuidados. El niño creció fuerte, con la rapidez propia de los elfos, y muchas veces Mavrin le miraba con nostalgia. Veryion se convirtió en un gran apoyo para la elfa. Una gran amistad surgió entre ellos, y muchas veces se oyó cantar a Mavrin, y su dulce voz llenó los oídos complacidos de los que la escuchaban. Y Veryion confió solo a ella su origen, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, pero también de amor, y que a cualquier elfo hubiera resultado indecoroso y nada propio de su notable raza.

Muchas veces, Mavrin tenía un sueño. Veía un bosque, florido y lleno de vida, y le parecía oír las aguas de un río caudaloso. Y una voz le decía siempre las mismas palabras. Los más sabios del lugar, incluyendo a su padre, Nolwe el Grande, intentaron interpretar estas palabras. Nadie pudo sacar nada en claro, pero algo en el corazón de Mavrin le decía que tenía un cometido, y que estaba relacionado con esa extraña profecía.

Largos años pasaron, y pese a estar el fin de su era cercano ya, algunos de los elfos aún vivían en la Tierra Media como en las primeras edades. Una de ellas iba a ser Mavrin Ellindale. La vida siguió para ella, muy a su pesar, y cuando llegó el momento de partir, supo que el suyo no había llegado aún. Veryion lo sabía, y se acercó a ella una noche, y le dijo:

- Mirad, mi bella Dama... Muy oculta en el bosque Viejo, cerca de las tierras de ese pueblo al que llaman los Medianos, existe una pequeña cabaña, un refugio donde yo hasta hace poco viví, y donde hallé mi cruel destino. Así que ahora nadie vive allí, y todo está intacto, y considero que es un buen lugar para que vos, bella Dama, halléis vuestra ventura.

Y despidiéndose de los suyos, cubierta con una sedosa capa y con algo de equipaje, Mavrin montó en un caballo y se alejó, perdiéndose por valles y senderos, adentrándose en los bosques. Ningún elfo la vio durante largos años, aunque confiaban en que un día toda duda que la amedrentaba se desvanecería como el hielo en primavera. Y por el camino recordaba como si aún las pudiera oír las palabras de su padre, que la llenaban de esa esperanza que se le iba día a día.

- Amo esta tierra, padre –había dicho ella- La amo sobre todas las cosas por muy poca esperanza que nos quede. Y algo me dice que aún me queda algo que hacer antes de perderme en el olvido con toda mi gente. Por eso me voy. Tengo mucho sobre lo que meditar.

- Mi querida hija, es posible que se te haya elegido para un importante cometido que a la vez nadie conoce. Te sentirás sola, y desearás la desesperación y la odiarás, pero sobre todo, debes seguir adelante y no perder nunca la esperanza. Tu decisión llegará, junto con la oscuridad, y ambas desaparecerán. Y recuerda. Debes escuchar esa voz que hay dentro de ti. Ese sueño significa algo, y estoy seguro de que tienes que ver con él.

Y la besó en la frente, y así fue como Nolwe el Grande y la bella Lirian partieron para siempre.

Tras largos días de camino, Mavrin Ellindale halló la vieja cabaña en el bosque, testigo de tanto amor y sufrimiento, como el que ella sentía en su corazón. Y ahí vivió largos años, desterrada por propia voluntad, ajena pero a la vez cercana a su gente. Y durante muchas noches el sueño se le repitió. Hasta que un día encontró a un pequeño hobbit, herido y desamparado, a la orilla del río, y todo empezaba a cobrar sentido de nuevo.

_Rescatarás a un mediano de las aguas,_

_le salvarás de la oscuridad y la muerte,_

_indispensable será el valor de su corazón,_

_cuando la oscuridad reine sobre la Tierra..._

Y el recuerdo de Mavrin se fue como llegó; doloroso pero nítido, y en silencio.

1 **NOTA**: La información sobre los Noldor y su historia está extraída del libro_Bestiario de Tolkien_, por David Day, y es propiedad exclusiva de su autor, y también quiero agradecer a Anthelea Teler y Lobelia Tuk y al foro de _ElFenómeno_ su inestimable ayuda. _Hantalë_.


	6. Pippin y Mavrin

6  
  
PIPPIN Y MAVRIN [1]  
  
- Es realmente maravilloso -dijeron-. Tres hobbits en un bosque, de noche.  
No hemos visto nada semejante desde que Bilbo se fue. ¿Qué significa?  
-Esto sólo significa, Hermosa Gente –dijo Frodo-, que seguimos el mismo  
camino que vosotros, parece. Me gusta caminar  
a la luz de las estrellas y quisiera acompañamos.  
-Pero no necesitamos ninguna compañía y además los hobbits son muy  
aburridos -rieron-. ¿Cómo sabes que vamos en la  
misma dirección, si no sabes a dónde vamos?  
-¿Y cómo sabes tú mi nombre? -preguntó Frodo.  
-Sabemos muchas cosas -dijeron los elfos-. Te vimos a menudo  
con Bilbo, aunque tú no nos vieras.  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien, El Señor de Los Anillos, "Tres es compañía"  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol del quinto día de convalecencia del joven Pippin penetraron por la ventana de la cabaña. Los verdes ojos de Mavrin se abrieron despacio, y refulgieron con intensidad cuando el sol iluminó su bello rostro. La elfa miró a su alrededor y entonces se incorporó sobresaltada; se había quedado como dormida, inmersa en su propia mente y sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sobre el banco que tenía al lado de la ventana. Apartó el manto élfico, de suave y brillante satén, y miró hacia la cama. Las cortinas que la rodeaban ocultaban casi completamente a Pippin, que dormía profundamente desde la tarde anterior. Las rodó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, intentando no perturbar su plácido sueño. El joven mediano tenía el rostro muy pálido, casi plomizo. Le toco la frente y las mejillas, notando bajo su mano un calor tenaz; el hobbit gimió y se apartó del contacto de su mano. Sus párpados se movieron un instante. Estaba febril, y probablemente no había dejado de estarlo toda la noche, pues su rostro y su cuerpo estaban bañados en un sudor frío, y sus pies y manos estaban ateridos. El pequeño hobbit tosió levemente, pero no se despertó. Ella se inclinó sobre él; y apoyó la cabeza en su boca y su pecho, y las manos luego, atenta al estado de su respiración. Esta era ahora más profunda, menos costosa que el día anterior. La mejoría era evidente, pero la enfermedad aún atenazaba la frágil pero a la vez férrea salud del hobbit. La dama elfa salió fuera, saludando a la recién levantada mañana con un destello de sus verdes ojos. Se agachó al lado del lago, y lavó su cara con el agua fresca. Luego llenó el cuenco, lavándolo varias veces primero, y volvió adentro.  
Algo parecía perturbar el profundo sueño del mediano, porque cuando ella entró, vio que se agitaba lánguidamente entre las sábanas. En un primer momento se alarmó y se acercó rauda hacia él, pero cuando estuvo a su lado, dejó de moverse. Se sentó en la cama, arrugando las suaves sábanas de lino, y se apresuró a mojar paños de agua fría y aliviarle la fiebre con ellos. Frotaba suavemente su rostro y su cuello, perlándose estos de finas gotas de agua que se confundían con el sudor. Pero nada surgía efecto, le parecía que la fiebre era cada vez mayor, y entonces le destapó para que no se acalorara demasiado y fue a la habitación contigua, dispuesta a preparar la tina con el agua más fría que pudiera encontrar. Luego le cogió en brazos y le sacó de la cama con cuidado; esperaría a que se despertara y entonces le daría un baño de agua fría, como había hecho la primera vez que había tenido una fiebre como aquella. Pero Pippin no se despertó, sino que se agitó entre sus brazos gimiendo; movió la cabeza primero, y las manos después. Y unas débiles palabras surgieron de sus labios, secos y agrietados como la arena...  
- Merry... Merry... ayúdame... Ella dudó un momento, pero ante la persistente intranquilidad del hobbit, quien cada vez se revolvía más, decidió volver a acostarle sobre la cama hasta que se calmara. -Tranquilo, todo está bien... Es sólo un sueño... –le susurró mientras acariciaba su pelo rizado y húmedo por el sudor, y empezó a cantarle una dulce canción; pero Pippin parecía insensible a cualquier voz. El hobbit se debatía fieramente en una sombría pesadilla. Oía su propia voz, acallada por el fuerte rumor de unas aguas furiosas, y un terrible frió que le helaba los huesos, y en medio de todo ello, la voz de Merry, llamándole, "¡Aguanta, Pippin, aguanta!"; y él gritaba, "¡Merry, Merry, ayúdame, me arrastra, no puedo salir...!" Y Merry marchó corriendo; iba a pedir ayuda, lo sabía, pero él no quería quedarse solo, no aguantaría hasta que volviera, se ahogaría, iba a morir en el río... Las aguas se cernían sobre él como horribles monstruos transparentes, no le dejaban ver, y era presa de un frío casi mortal, y las fuerzas se le iban... Mientras el hobbit temblaba de frío y terror, sollozando ligeramente, Mavrin, la bella elfa de pelo azabache, estaba sentada a su lado, y le miraba y acariciaba como si intentara calmarle, pero lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era infundirle palabras amables, cantarle una suave canción, y tratar de bajarle la fiebre con los paños fríos, pues sabía que no debía despertarle de repente. Mas el agua del cuenco perdió pronto su frescor, viéndose la elfa obligada a levantarse para ir a por más. Y entonces, cuando lo hizo, Pippin alzó una mano pequeña y temblorosa, como si pidiese ayuda; ahora leves lágrimas mojaban sus rojas mejillas, y balbució desde lo más profundo de sus sueños: - ¡Por favor... hace mucho frío... no... no te vayas...! ¡Merry!... Y de repente, Mavrin se quedó muy quieta y se giró hacia el pequeño hobbit. La expresión de la bella elfa había cambiado. Ahora el terror y la desesperación se fundían en su bello rostro etéreo. Y desde la enorme cama de suaves cortinas de seda violeta, un pequeño elfo de pelo plateado clamaba su ayuda. En un fugaz instante, la ansiedad del recuerdo penetró sin piedad en el corazón de la elfa, como una flecha envenenada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos; intentaba despejar aquellas visiones, pero el recuerdo de un elfo era imposible de erradicar. Y volvió a escuchar aquella suave voz, que siempre parecía cantar más que hablaba, y que ahora era apagada y distante, como las últimas notas entonadas por un ruiseñor moribundo.  
Por favor, madre, hace mucho frío, no te vayas... Madre...  
Y la elfa empezó a gritar.  
- ¡No, Ithladin!... ¡Ithladin!... No te vayas, no te rindas...  
¡¡¡Ithladin!!!... Y entonces Pippin abrió los ojos de golpe, y despertó bruscamente con un grito que se ahogó a medio camino en su garganta. - ¡Ithladin, Ithladin!... –repetía la elfa como en medio de la más oscura desesperación; esos eran los gritos que Pippin había oído, y que le habían sacado de su profundo sueño pero también de su terrible pesadilla. Y aturdido y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, tan solo se vio capaz de decir:  
- Yo... me llamo Pippin... Pero si gustáis de llamarme así, mi  
Señora... Y en ese momento, ella pareció salir de ese extraño trance en que estaba sumida. Estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama, al lado del impresionado Pippin, a quien el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho debido al repentino sobresalto. Ella miró un instante al hobbit, y Pippin sintió un extraño escalofrío al mirarle a los ojos, que eran verdes como las hojas, pero grises como el mar en un día nublado; y de repente, la elfa volvió a llorar. Era un sonido tan desesperado, tan espeluznante, que le ponía los pelos de punta, y hasta un hobbit como él notaba la profunda melancolía que había en ese llanto. Todo parecía haber perdido la luz, la belleza; todo era oscuro y triste, como si un soleado día de verano se hubiera cubierto de repente con negras nubes de tormenta. Hasta los pájaros parecían haber dejado de cantar. Y sin poder evitarlo ni saber por qué, él también lloró, pero lo hizo en silencio, acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con la manta cubriéndole hasta el pecho, y la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada. Y cuando la elfa dejó de llorar, él se cubrió con la manta y lloró más fuerte, y hasta ella llegó el apagado sonido de sus sollozos. La voz desapareció, y también la angustia y la sombra que parecía cubrir la habitación. Todo se desvaneció tal como llegó, y de nuevo los pájaros cantaban. - Eh, por favor... No... No llores, pequeño... Siento haberte asustado, no pasa nada... –decía con la misma suavidad con que le hablaba para sacarle de sus pesadillas. Y el pequeño hobbit dejó de sollozar y su respiración se calmó, y dijo: - No... No os angustiéis, bella Dama... mi Señora... yo solo... Es que no he podido controlarlo, noté tanta tristeza en vuestras lágrimas, que no pude evitar pensar en cosas tristes... De repente todo pareció tan gris...  
Y sintió un escalofrío que le hizo callar y se arrebujó más en la manta; su vista se oscureció y cayó de nuevo en un sueño ligero y febril. La elfa le puso la mano en la frente y le cogió en brazos, notando el leve peso de su cuerpo yerto. - No ocurre nada, pequeño hobbit... Todo pasó ya... ¡Ay!, creo que era más la angustia de la pesadilla que otra cosa. Le llevó hasta la tina, le desnudó y le dio un agradable baño con agua fresca, que desprendía un suave y dulce aroma a flores, y con el baño el hobbit se despejó, saliendo de la gran somnolencia en que se encontraba. Le volvió a poner la túnica, le cubrió con la capa y le volvió a acostar en la cama, y le cogió de las manos, que ahora estaban tibias. - Parece que la fiebre te ha bajado, aunque temería que te volviera a subir –dijo ella- Deberías descansar más aún, mientras te preparo algo para comer... Seguro que estás hambriento, pues estos días no has comido más que suaves caldos e infusiones de hierbas, y los de tu gente sois famosos por el amor que tenéis a una buena comida, creo saber... Y toda el hambre que había tenido Pippin pareció despertar de repente, haciendo sonar sus tripas. La miró, con la cara colorada de la vergüenza. Ella le arropó mientras le sonreía, y el hobbit sintió una gran calidez en su corazón. - Gracias, Bella Dama... por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí... Ella se limitó a sonreírle, acariciándole el pelo. Luego Pippin vio cómo dejaba la habitación, y mientras esperaba, se sumergió de nuevo en un sueño inquieto.  
  
El brillante sol de un nuevo día apareció entre las montañas. El suave y melódico trinar de los pájaros despertó al joven Meriadoc Brandigamo de su profundo sueño, y se incorporó bostezando. Llevaba ya casi una semana de búsqueda, a menos de otra del cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo. La esperanza de encontrar a su primo con vida se agotaba día a día, de amanecer a atardecer. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mayor era su angustia. Había tenido un sueño espantoso; aún tenía escalofríos. Soñó con el río, y vio como la corriente se llevaba a Pippin, y cuando intentó salvarle, su mano se soltó de la suya. Y entonces despertó llorando. Le costó algún tiempo darse cuenta de que no había sido más que un sueño. Tras un desayuno muy sencillo, con la poca comida que ya le quedaba, emprendió de nuevo la marcha; durante la mañana caminó al menos varias millas, hasta que, agotado y a punto de caer desplomado por el calor y el hambre, se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol. Pero, ¿quién iba a creer que Pippin aún seguía con vida? Seguro que amigos como Frodo o Sam le creían, y le ayudarían. Algo de esperanza se filtró en su corazón, pero era tan poca, que desapareció en cuanto pensó de nuevo que iba a tener que volver. Se quitó el sombrero, enjugándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Y dijo:  
- No temas, querido Pippin, pues voy a encontrarte. Aunque tenga que batallar con media Comarca. Suspiró, y una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Y emprendió el camino.  
  
Pippin mejoró notablemente a lo largo de la mañana. El baño que la elfa le procuró le bajó la fiebre, y lo que era mejor, le había devuelto las fuerzas y el apetito. Y por fin, cuando la mañana casi se iba ya, Pippin se llevó algo al estómago. Le había vuelto el apetito. Ella le había preparado un delicioso caldo de conejo y setas, y se lo daba en cucharadas mientras hablaban, porque aunque el hobbit había mejorado y su fiebre casi desaparecido, aún estaba demasiado débil, hasta para comer. El hobbit yacía en la cama, medio incorporado con varias almohadas y bien abrigado con la manta. Por mucho que el baño le hubiera bajado la fiebre, también le había helado hasta los huesos, pero le había reconfortado.  
- Si no creo recordar mal, antes dijiste que Pippin era tu nombre. Pippin tragó el delicioso caldo ruidosamente y con un sobresalto, como quien recuerda algo repentino. ¡Oh! Siento no haberme presentado como es debido, mi bella Señora... –e incorporándose carraspeó, como si pretendiera decir algo importante- Mi nombre es Peregrin Tuk, de los respetados Tuk de los Grandes Smials, aunque es cierto que todos me llaman Pippin... Soy hijo del Thain de la Comarca... Bueno, el thain es algo así como el señor del lugar de donde vivo –se apresuró a añadir -. El Jefe de la Asamblea de la Comarca y capitán del acantonamiento y la tropa, aunque esto sólo se convoca en casos de emergencia, muy raros en la Comarca, pues mi pueblo goza de una tranquilidad tal que a veces nos preguntamos si existe vida más allá de nuestras fronteras... –paró un momento y tomó otra cucharada de caldo; la notó caliente y reconfortante, y se sintió mejor que en todos los últimos días- Según me cuenta mi padre, Isumbras I fue el primer Thain de los Tuk, pasando así a ser un cargo hereditario en nuestra familia. Así que cuando mi padre abandoné me tocará a mí... Pero por ahora no pienso en ello, aún soy un hobbit muy joven... –y cuando dijo esto, a Mavrin le pareció que los ojos del hobbit se perdían en el vacío. - No te angusties, neth perian... Sé que aún te queda mucho por recorrer, muchas aventuras y diversión que vivir con los tuyos, antes de que tu destino de heredero se cumpla...-le dijo para alentarle, pese a que las palabras de la profecía llegaron a su mente, y supo que aquel pequeño mediano no encontraría solo diversión, sino también muchas dificultades. Indispensable será el valor de su corazón... - ¡Oh! Bella dama. Los hobbits como yo adoramos la diversión. Aunque muchas veces me he visto metido en grandes líos por culpa de mi curiosidad... Aunque si os contara la razón por la que me caí al río, estoy seguro de que me tomaríais por un jovenzuelo alocado... Aunque no niego que me gustaría saber tantas cosas... sobre nosotros mismos, pero también sobre vosotros, los elfos... Nunca tuve uno tan de cerca como ahora, y he de decir por mucha vergüenza que me de, que me infundís tanto respeto como miedo y fascinación... - ¡Oh! Mi pequeño hobbit, veo que tu corazón rebosa curiosidad. No serás el primero que añore saber cosas sobre nosotros, los elfos... –dijo, y le colocó mejor la manta- Quisiera contarte la historia del origen de los elfos más antiguos, y estos son llamados Quendi, los Primeros Elfos de la Tierra. Ninguno de nosotros, el pueblo de los elfos, sabemos si es una mera leyenda o si es el modo en que acontecieron las cosas, pero es igualmente bella, y se la contamos a nuestros hijos en sus años más tempranos...  
- Agradecería esa historia, mi señora. Si hay algo que un hobbit echa de menos pronto, aunque solo esté dos horas fuera de su casa, son las buenas historias. Nosotros los hobbits amamos las buenas historias, y ya el viejo Bilbo me contaba muchas cuando no era más que un chiquillo, más aún que lo que soy ahora...  
Y la elfa cerró los ojos, y comenzó, con su voz limpia y clara... - Y mientras los primeros cuerpos de nuestro pueblo se formaron a partir de la "carne de Arda", los Quendi durmieron 'en el seno de la Tierra', bajo la hierba verde, y despertaron cuando hubieron alcanzado su desarrollo. Pero los Primeros Elfos, también llamados los No Engendrados, o los Engendrados de Eru, conocido por los nacidos en la Tierra como Ilúvatar, no despertaron todos juntos. Eru el Grande había dispuesto que cada uno yaciera junto a su esposo o esposa destinado. Tres Elfos despertaron primero que todos, y eran hombres elfos, porque los hombres elfos son más fuertes en cuerpo y más ansiosos y aventureros en los lugares extraños. En las antiguas historias estos tres Padres de los Elfos son llamados Imin, Tata y Enel. Despertaron en ese orden, pero con poco tiempo de diferencia; y de ellos, dicen los Eldar, proceden las palabras unos, dos y tres, los más antiguos de los numerales.  
  
Imin, Tata y Enel despertaron antes que sus esposas, y lo primero que vieron fueron las estrellas, pues abrieron los ojos en la penumbra de antes del alba. Y lo siguiente que vieron fueron sus esposas destinadas durmiendo en la hierba verde, a su lado. Tanto se enamoraron entonces de su belleza que inmediatamente sintieron un gran deseo por el habla, y empezaron a pensar palabras para hablar y cantar con ellas. E impacientes como estaban no pudieron aguardar y despertaron a sus esposas. Así, pues, dicen los Eldar, lo primero que vio cada mujer elfo fue su esposo, y su amor por él fue su primer amor; y el amor y reverencia por las maravillas de Arda vino después.  
  
Ahora bien, al cabo de un tiempo, cuando hubieron vivido juntos un poco e inventado muchas palabras, Imin e Iminyë, Tata y Tatië, Enel y Enelyë caminaron juntos y abandonaron el valle verde de su despertar, y pronto llegaron a otro valle más grande y encontraron allí a seis parejas de Quendi, y las estrellas brillaban de nuevo en la penumbra de la mañana, y los hombres elfos acababan de despertar.  
  
Entonces Imin afirmó que era el mayor y que tenía el derecho a elegir primero; y dijo: "Escojo a estos doce para que sean mis compañeros". Y los hombres elfos despertaron a sus esposas, y cuando los dieciocho Elfos hubieron vivido juntos un poco y aprendido muchas palabras e inventado más, caminaron juntos, y pronto en otra concavidad más profunda y más amplia encontraron nueve parejas de Quendi, y los hombres elfos acababan de despertar a la luz de las estrellas.  
  
Entonces Tata reclamó el derecho a elegir en segundo lugar, y dijo: "Escojo a estos dieciocho para que sean mis compañeros". De nuevo los hombres elfos despertaron a sus esposas, y vivieron y hablaron juntos, e inventaron muchos sonidos nuevos y palabras más largas; entonces los treinta y seis partieron juntos, hasta que llegaron a una arboleda de hayas junto a un arroyo, y allí encontraron doce parejas de Quendi, y asimismo los hombres elfos acababan de levantarse, y miraban las estrellas a través de las ramas de las hayas. Entonces Enel reclamó el derecho a elegir en tercer lugar, y dijo: "Escojo a estos veinticuatro para que sean mis compañeros" Otra vez los hombres elfos despertaron a sus esposas; y durante muchos días los sesenta Elfos vivieron junto al arroyo, y pronto comenzaron a componer poemas y a cantar a la música del agua.  
  
Al cabo partieron todos de nuevo. Pero Imin advirtió que cada vez habían encontrado más Quendi que antes, y pensó para sí: "Sólo tengo doce compañeros (aunque soy el mayor); ahora seré el último en escoger". No tardaron el llegar a un bosque de abetos de dulce fragancia en la ladera de una colina, y allí encontraron dieciocho parejas de Quendi, y todos dormían aún. Era todavía de noche y las nubes cubrían el cielo. Pero antes del alba se levantó un viento, y despertó a los hombres elfos, que abrieron los ojos y miraron con asombro las estrellas; porque todas las nubes habían desaparecido, y las estrellas brillaban de este a oeste. Y durante mucho tiempo los dieciocho nuevos Quendi no prestaron atención a los otros, sino que contemplaban las luces de Menel. Pero cuando al fin volvieron los ojos a la tierra vieron a sus esposas y las despertaron para que contemplaran las estrellas, gritándoles ¡elen, elen! Y así recibieron nombre las estrellas.  
  
Ahora bien, Imin dijo: "No escogeré todavía" y Tata, por tanto escogió a los treinta y seis para que fueran sus compañeros; y eran altos y de cabellos oscuros, y fuertes como los abetos, y de ellos descendieron la mayoría de los Noldor, a los que yo, pequeño hobbit, pertenezco.  
  
Y los noventa y seis Quendi hablaron ahora todos juntos, y los que acababan de despertar inventaron muchas palabras nuevas y hermosas, y muchos recursos ingeniosos para el habla; y rieron y bailaron en la ladera de la colina, hasta que al fin desearon encontrar más compañeros. Entonces todos partieron juntos de nuevo, hasta que llegaron a un lago oscuro en el crepúsculo; y había un gran precipicio en el lado este, y una cascada bajaba de las alturas, y las estrellas brillaban en la espuma. Pero los elfos hombres ya estaban bañándose en la cascada, y habían despertado a sus esposas. Había veinticuatro parejas; pero todavía no habían inventado el habla, aunque cantaban dulcemente y sus voces resonaban en la piedra, mezclándose con el rumor de las cascadas.  
  
Pero de nuevo Imin postergó su elección, pensando "la próxima vez será una gran compañía". Por tanto Enel dijo: "Es mi turno, y escojo a estos cuarenta y ocho para que sean mis compañeros". Y los ciento cuarenta y cuatro Quendi vivieron largo tiempo junto al lago, hasta que al fin todos se pusieron de acuerdo y hablaron, y se sintieron complacidos.  
  
Al cabo Imin dijo: "Es hora de que partamos y busquemos más compañeros". Pero la mayoría de los otros estaban satisfechos. Así que Imin e Iminyë y sus doce compañeros emprendieron la marcha, y caminaron mucho tiempo durante el día y el crepúsculo por el país en torno al lago, cerca de donde habían despertado todos los Quendi: por esa razón se le denomina Cuiviénen. Pero nunca encontraron más compañeros, porque la cuenta de los Primeros Elfos estaba completa.  
  
Y sucedió así que en adelante los Quendi siempre contaron en docenas, y que durante mucho tiempo 144 fue su número más alto, de modo que en ninguna de las lenguas posteriores había un nombre común para un número mayor. Y así sucedió también que los 'Compañeros de Imin' o la Compañía Mayor (de la que provienen los Vanyar) sumaba sin embargo, sólo catorce en total, y era la compañía más pequeña; y los 'Compañeros de Tata' (de quienes provienen los Noldor) eran cincuenta y seis en total; pero los 'Compañeros de Enel', a pesar de se la Compañía Menor, eran los más numerosos; de ellos provienen los Teleri (o Lindar), y en un principio eran setenta y cuatro en total. Ahora bien, los Quendi amaban todo lo que habían visto en Arda, y se deleitaban con las cosas verdes que crecen y en el sol del verano; no obstante, lo que siempre cautivó más su corazón eran las Estrellas, y las horas del crepúsculo en tiempo claro, en 'la penumbra de la mañana' y en 'la penumbra de la noche', eran sus momentos de mayor alegría. Porque en ese entonces, en la primavera del año, habían despertado a la vida en Arda. Pero los Lindar, más todos los demás Quendi, amaron desde el principio el agua sobre todas las cosas, y cantaron antes de poder hablar... Pippin notó nostalgia en los ojos de la elfa cuando dijo esto último, y vio que brillaban como las estrellas, o como si realmente hubieran estrellas en ellos.  
- Realmente hay mucho misterio en vuestros ojos, mi bella señora... –se aventuró a decir- Y en la historia de vuestro noble pueblo también... Oh, ¡qué poco sabemos nosotros, los hobbits, del mundo exterior!... Solo amamos la vida tranquila, la buena comida y las canciones divertidas... Y a los más jóvenes como yo, parece que lo que más nos gusta es meternos en líos... – y esto último pareció decirlo con un tono lleno de culpabilidad interior. Conozco muchas canciones y poemas, algunos de ellos me los decía el viejo Bilbo cuando era más pequeño que ahora, casi un bebé; recuerdo que sólo le llegaba a él por la rodilla... El viejo Bilbo... Antes también le nombraste, ¿no es así? Muchas veces vino por aquí en sus largos paseos más allá de vuestra Comarca –dijo ella- Le recibía con hospitalidad, y sabía tantas historias de nuestro pueblo y tantas bonitas canciones como nosotros mismos. Como sabrás, era un gran amigo de nuestra raza. No era un hobbit nada ordinario, y muchos decían que tenía alma de elfo. ¿Dónde está ahora? -Bueno... hace unos años desapareció de repente... –explicó Pippin- Y mi primo Frodo, su amado sobrino, dice que partió en busca de aventuras para no volver. Aunque se dicen tantas cosas... ¡Ay! Pobre Frodo, la que le espera... Los Bolsón están ganando aún más mala fama de la que ya tenían... Y pensar que hay quien dice que es por culpa de la sangre de mis parientes...  
Ella sonrió. Fuera, la tarde ya estaba cayendo con su manto rojizo sobre el bosque.  
Y de improviso, Pippin empezó a cantar.  
  
¡Ho! Por el bosque encontré una patata  
y le dije a dos amigos  
¡traerme tres cebollas,  
que en cuatro minutitos  
nos las comemos con cinco coles  
sentados sobre seis tronquitos  
y con siete tenedores  
pinchando ocho setas!  
¡Ho! Nos dormimos nueve siestas  
hasta las diez de la noche  
y vimos once estrellas  
mientras doce lindas damas  
bailaban a trece pasos  
¡Ho! Si la quieres repetir, canta así...  
  
Mavrin no pudo evitar reír ante una canción tan sencilla, tan diferente de las de su pueblo. Admiró la vida de los hobbits, tan alejada de la suya, tan llena de alegría y vacía de preocupaciones. Él rió repentinamente con su voz clara, que ya empezaba a recobrar su vivacidad, y de repente se cubrió la boca con las manos en un divertido gesto, como un niño que se da cuenta de que ha dicho algo malo. - Disculpadme, mi Señora Dama... quiero decir... Bella Dama... –balbució, aún intentando contener la risa- Es que me gusta veros sonreír. No se por qué, pero cuando estáis triste, noto algo muy extraño aquí, en mi pecho... –dijo, y se llevó las manos a este, pensativo- Y no creo que sea de la enfermedad que aún me azota. Esto es algo diferente... Simplemente me da ganas de estar triste... Ella sonrió conmovida ante las ocurrencias del hobbit, y vio en sus ojos un vivaz resplandor no muy distinto al de los elfos. Y supo que, después de todo, sus razas y caminos no eran tan diferentes.  
  
----------------------- [1] Nota importante: el texto citado pertenece a La Guerra de las Joyas, "Los Quendi y los Eldar" y es propiedad exclusiva de su autor, J.R.R. Tolkien. Me he limitado a transcribirlo. Reproducido sin ánimo de lucro, y espero no haber causado molestias... Hannon lë. 


	7. La lealtad de Merry

7  
  
LA LEALTAD DE MERRY  
  
-¡Así que aquí estas por fin! - dijo Merry-. Comenzaba a preguntarme si  
aparecerías hoy y ya me iba a cenar. Cuando se levantó la niebla fui a  
Cepeda a ver si habías caído en un pantano. Maldito si sé por donde has  
venido.  
J.R.R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos, "Un Atajo Hacia Los Hongos"  
  
Maggot no permitía que casi nadie se acercara a su huerta. Era un hobbit de vida pacífica y acomodada, que vivía de la tierra como buen campesino. Tenía incluso un espantapájaros con el que más que a los pájaros, pretendía espantar a los jóvenes hobbits que intentaban robar su cosecha. En los últimos días, le habían birlado las suficientes zanahorias como para alimentar a varios niños durante una semana. No recordaba que le robaran tanto desde que el joven Frodo Bolsón vivía en Los Gamos. Esa mañana, a 7 días desde la desaparición de Merry y Pippin, y alertado por los feroces ladridos de sus perros, encontró un joven hobbit merodeando cerca de allí. Corrió hacia él airadamente creyendo que era otro de esos ladronzuelos y que por fin podría pillarlo, pero cuando se acercó, vio que tenía los ropajes sucios y desgarrados, como si hubiera andado sin rumbo durante días, y parecía herido y al borde de la extenuación.  
- No... encontrado... -suspiró, y su cuerpo cayó por tierra.  
  
Merry no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde del día siguiente, pues tal era el agotamiento que sentía después de varios días de vagar por el bosque, sin apenas comida ni bebida. Despertó bruscamente entre sudores y quejidos, inmerso en la misma pesadilla que había tenido cada noche, durante los siete días que había estado en el bosque, pero en esta ocasión, él también caía al río y se veía atrapado entre sus aguas heladas. Pero se encontró acostado en una cama, y la suave brisa de la tarde entraba por la ventana, acariciando su rostro. A su lado, sentado en una silla, había un hobbit entrado en años, fumando en pipa, que sonreía. - ¿Señor Maggot?... –dijo casi sin aliento.  
- Bienvenido, joven Meriadoc –dijo el granjero. Merry se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía vendado un brazo, pero no se quejó. - Oh, qué pesadilla tan horrible... ¿Qué hago aquí? Apenas recuerdo nada... ¡Oh, sí...! Estaba en el bosque... y estaba tan cansado... –dijo, y volvió a echarse hacia atrás. - Tranquilo, no te alteres, no ahora... –le tranquilizó el granjero- Sabía que eras tú, joven Meriadoc... ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! Hasta aquí llegaron rumores de tu desaparición y la de tu primo Peregrin. Muchas veces acudieron a mí en busca de noticias... ¡Qué peso le quitarás de encima a tu familia! Todos te dábamos por muerto, tanto a ti como a tu primo... Después de todo, eres su único hijo, y tu desaparición les ha provocado gran dolor. Pero dime, ¿dónde está el joven Peregrin? ¿Estaba contigo? Llevabas su bolsa cuando te encontré... Cogió el macuto de la mesilla, sucio y desgastado por el barro, y con el nombre de su dueño grabado en precioso hilo dorado. Y todo acudió de nuevo a la mente de Merry, que intentaba no llorar, pero no pudo controlar su voz y estrangulada por la angustia: - Él... cayó al río, señor Maggot... Maggot no dijo nada. Le miró largamente, y Merry vio la bolsa en sus manos, y entonces rompió a llorar. Toda su tristeza salió de repente, como el agua de una presa que se reventara tras aguantar demasiada presión durante largo tiempo. - Vamos, Merry, cálmate... Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?... –preguntó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo sacar de sí. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco, siguió: Cayó al río, señor... Intenté ayudarlo, pero fui a buscar ayuda y cuando volví sin nada, había desaparecido entre las aguas. He estado buscándole durante días... algo me dice que esta vivo, lo sé... –y a su mente acudió el rastro en la ribera, y las manchas de sangre, pero un extraño temor le hizo no decir nada- Puede que nadie me crea, pero sé que esta vivo. No pensaba volver hasta no encontrarlo. Pero no he podido. Ahora necesito ayuda... Necesito que alguien me ayude a buscarle... El viejo Maggot suspiró, y dio otra calada a la pipa. Bajó la vista, como si no supiera qué responderle. Tus padres deben estar esperándote, a ti y a tu desventurado primo. No les he querido decir nada de que estás aquí hasta ver que te recuperas, aunque eso me suponga una buena reprimenda. Pues no creo que fuera bueno para ti en tus condiciones, ya que deben estar lo suficientemente preocupados y enojados como para castigarte de por vida, pequeño. Levantó la vista y le miró. Merry le miraba a su vez, con una expresión a medio camino entre la resignación y la rabia. El granjero notó un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, y en ellos vio por un instante todo el resplandor de la edad adulta. - Sé que está vivo, señor Maggot, y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Ni siquiera la ira de mi padre que me espera al volver a casa –dijo el hobbit con firmeza. El viejo Maggot se echó a reír. - ¡Ay! Si hay algo que no se te puede negar es la perseverancia, querido Meriadoc –dijo- Tú mismo le viste caer, y viste que no estaba al volver, pero aún así no pierdes la esperanza. Eso demuestra que tienes un corazón de oro, sin duda alguna, pero también que eres tan cabezota como cualquier Brandigamo. ¡Qué tiempos estos! Vamos, vamos; desde que te veas capaz de ponerte en pie, tendré que llevarte con tus padres. No me fío de dejarte ir solo, te veo capaz de volver a internarte en ese bosque alejado del mundo. Merry no dijo nada, pese a que una gran indignación pugnaba por salirle de alguna parte, pues la gran verdad que exponía el granjero le había dejado sin palabras con que poder replicarle. En ese momento, la señora del granjero entró en la habitación. Portaba un recipiente con agua y paños limpios, y a punto estuvo de que se le cayeran de la impresión. - ¡Bendito sea! Por fin ha despertado, señor Meriadoc... Estábamos muy preocupados por usted... Le creíamos desaparecido, nosotros y media comarca. En fin, me quitáis un gran peso de encima... Merry arrugó el ceño por un momento y sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran de usted, siendo tan joven, pero contestó con educación. - Todo un honor, señora Maggot... Y muchas gracias por ayudarme... A los dos. La señora Maggot lavó de nuevo sus heridas, y después Merry pudo por fin probar bocado como mandaba en un hobbit. Pero pese al hambre que tenía, no comió tan copiosamente como hubiera deseado, pues un gran nudo parecía formarse en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en Pippin y en su suerte incierta.  
  
La noticia de la desaparición de ambos se había extendido hacía casi una semana, y los más viejos no dejaban de repetir que si se tuvieran mas vigilado a los irresponsables hijos, no pasaría esto, y no paraban de presumir de que sus hijos nunca cometían locuras... Al principio, no les parecía más que otra de las travesuras de los jóvenes hobbits; después de todo, de peores apuros habían salido. Pero los días pasaban, y ni siquiera Frodo sabía de ellos. Más de una vez se aventuró cerca del río para buscarles, pero todo fue inútil. El pueblo se temía lo peor, y los padres de Merry y de Pippin también. Y Frodo parecía cada vez más distante, y a veces jugueteaba con algo que llevaba en su bolsillo. Entonces, el noveno día, Merry volvió. Maggot le acompañó hasta Cricava, pues el joven Brandigamo no se veía capaz de caminar solo. Había vuelto a casa, y traía consigo la alegría del regreso, pero también la tristeza. La desgracia cayó sobre los Tuk, en especial sobre el Thain y su esposa, y sus tres hijas. Habían perdido a su único hijo y heredero, y las jóvenes Pervinca, Perla y Pimpinela a su único hermano. Toda la Comarca supo esa misma tarde de la trágica desaparición de Pippin. Muchos lo consideraban una desgracia; otros, como algo que pasaría tarde o temprano teniendo en cuenta el extraño carácter de los Tuk. El hecho no hizo más que aumentar aún más las malas ideas que tenían muchas familias de la región sobre los habitantes de la Alforzada. Pero el que lo sufría todo en silencio era Merry. Sus padres no le castigaron, pues dentro de la desgracia, ya había sido suficiente tortura la pérdida de Pippin. Y es que a veces, una tragedia es la mejor manera de aprender. Esa noche, en la Alforzada, el Thain dedicó unas palabras en honor a su hijo. Acudió media Comarca, si es que no acudió entera. Su mujer y sus hijas lloraban, e incluso él derramó amargas lágrimas en medio de la improvisada ceremonia. Esa noche, toda la pradera parecía escuchar; hasta las lechuzas habían dejado de ulular. Merry lo oía todo en silencio, con ojos inexpresivos; todo brillo y alegría parecía haber desaparecido de ellos. Cuando le hablaban, no reaccionaba; tan solo asentía, o respondía con parcas palabras. Y lloraba en silencio. - ¡Merry! Fue como ver un milagro; el joven Frodo se precipitó corriendo hacia su magullado primo, y le abrazó entre risas y lágrimas. - ¡Merry! ¡Por todos los cielos, viejo Merry! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, mi querido pillo de pies peludos?! Merry no respondió, pero el calor de su abrazo le llenó por completo. Si había alguien que le comprendiera, ese era Frodo, sin duda; su querido primo Frodo. - ¡Oh, Frodo! Tengo tanto que contarte... Y estoy tan cansado... Los dos se fueron en silencio. Frodo no preguntó nada sobre Pippin. Ya sabía lo que quería saber, y el respetuoso silencio del pueblo hablaba por sí solo.  
  
Al día siguiente, el pueblo se llenó de rumores por parte de los más viejos. Algunos decían haber visto al joven Tuk correteando cerca de la Comarca. Más de uno pensó que todo era parte de una gran travesura para fingir su muerte. Tal fue el alboroto que provocó semejante incoherencia, que el Thain estuvo a punto de prohibir cualquier conversación sobre su familia. Y el propio alcalde le apoyaba. Merry llegó temprano a Bolsón Cerrado. Frodo y él tenían mucho de que hablar. Merry le contó todo lo que había pasado. La irreflexiva apuesta, el río, cómo Pippin desapareció. Y le contó lo del rastro de sangre en la orilla, y la bolsa. - No he querido dársela a sus padres... No todavía. Aún tengo esperanzas de encontrarle con vida –prosiguió. - Merry, todo esto me desconcierta realmente. ¿Qué destino le esperará a Pippin? Eso que me dices de la orilla me hace pensar muchas cosas... Es posible que alguien le haya encontrado. Y esas huellas, puede que pertenezcan a la Gente Grande, realmente... Puede que a un elfo... - ¿Elfos? Oh, primo, esa idea me llena de temor pero a la vez de esperanza... El simple hecho de pensar que puede estar herido, o algo peor... ¡no! No quiero pensar en eso. No he perdido la esperanza, Frodo, pese a todo lo que ha pasado. Algo me dice que sigue vivo. Frodo sonrió. - Querido viejo Merry, eres el hobbit más leal que jamás haya conocido, al menos de momento. Encantado partiré contigo en busca de Pippin, pues tampoco yo pierdo la esperanza de encontrarle –dijo. Y así se hizo. Sam se unió a ellos, pues no solo era el jardinero de los Bolsón y por tanto estaba al corriente de todo, sino que también era uno de sus amigos más leales. Hasta el viejo Tío estaba de acuerdo con él. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de Bolsón Cerrado charlando, con Frodo y Merry, cuando aparecieron los Sacovilla-Bolsón, quienes tampoco habían perdido la esperanza. Pero no la de hallar a Pippin, sino la de negociar con Frodo sobre Bolsón Cerrado. Partamos cuanto antes –decía Merry a Frodo- Solo daré noticia a mis padres. Sé que lo comprenderán. No me apetece nada que media Comarca me ridiculice por ser un Brandigamo cabezota e irreflexivo... -¿Partir? ¿Qué se trae esta vez entre manos, señor Merry? –era Lobelia. -Siento decir que eso es asunto nuestro, señora Sacovilla-Bolsón... con todo el respeto –dijo Merry. - Partiré unos días por un asunto de vital importancia, queridos parientes –explicó Frodo, dirigiéndose a Otto y su esposa- pero no tardaré en volver, espero. Le confiaré la casa al Viejo Tío mientras tanto, pues su hijo Samsagaz se viene con nosotros. De eso estábamos hablando antes de que recibiéramos su visita... La en ocasiones lisonjera hobbit no necesitaba oír nada más; era evidente que no pintaba nada allí, y se marchó airadamente. Pero se había acabado enterando del viaje de los hobbits, dicen que porque más tarde el inocente de Samsagaz se fue sin querer de la lengua, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera porque ella se había quedado escuchando tras su visita, cuando lo planearon. Y cuando les vio pasar a su lado, no tardó en quejarse y ponerles en evidencia, como si le molestara lo más mínimo. Al parecer lo hizo por su disgusto acerca de la herencia, pero fuera como fuera, y por lo que fuera, esto fue lo que comentó en su círculo de amistades. - ¿Sabéis que el hijo del señor de Los Gamos ha hecho una expedición para ir en busca del hijo del Thain? Partieron esta misma mañana. Han ido él, Sam Gamyi y Frodo Bolsón... ¡Menudo grupo! Y ese pobre de Sam Gamyi... Otra familia que ha vivido a merced de las rarezas del viejo Bilbo y de ese sobrino suyo, Frodo... Como sigan así, el futuro no les deparará nada bueno ni a ellos, tan humildes... No encontrarán nada, ese pobre del hijo del Thain ya está más que perdido. No es sino otra demostración más de las rarezas de los Tuk. ¡Que eso les enseñe! Y Merry explotó. La vieja Lobelia se llevó un manzanazo en toda la cabeza. Protestó como ningún hobbit había protestado antes, pero más de uno supo que se lo tenía merecido. Frodo agarró a Merry por los brazos y le llevó fuera de allí; el hobbit pataleaba preso de la rabia. Nadie le había visto perder los papeles de esa manera. Pobre vieja Lobelia Sacovila-Bolsón... Tanto ella como su esposo Otto estaban resentidos por lo de la herencia de Bolsón Cerrado, aunque no era justo echar culpas a otros. La Comarca entera vivía un respetuoso luto, pero nada había cambiado. - ¡Merry, cálmate! ¡Sabes que no debes hacerle caso! –exclamaba Frodo a Merry mientras caminaban airadamente colina arriba, alejándose de Hobbiton. Le agarró para intentar detenerle; Merry dejó de resistirse y le miró. Estaba llorando de rabia, y jadeaba como un animal enfurecido. - ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así? –gritó- ¡¿Quién es para decir esas cosas a nuestras espaldas?! Frodo le agarró por los hombros, y le miró fijamente. - Merry... ¡Le vamos a encontrar, ¿me oyes?! ¡Le vamos a encontrar! Merry asintió, y entonces se echó a los brazos de Frodo y rompió a llorar. - ¡Ay! Ojala tenga razón, señor Frodo... –suspiró Sam. Merry había vuelto, y muchos otros hobbits no perdían la esperanza de que Pippin también lo hiciera, como algunos de los Tuk, y su joven prima Lily Bolsón, o el propio Merry. Incluso el viejo Maggot creía en las palabras del joven Brandigamo, pues jamás olvidaría el brillo que vio en sus ojos. Si, Merry había vuelto, y aún hoy día, muchos se preguntan cómo pudo escapar vivo de aquel sitio tan amado pero a la vez tan temido por los Brandigamo. Nada le había hecho cambiar aún de parecer respecto a su primo. Estaba dispuesto a todo para encontrarle, aunque tuviera que volver de nuevo al bosque. Esa mañana, la expedición partió al Bosque Viejo. Habían pasado diez días desde que Pippin desapareciera. 


	8. Un día lleno de preguntas

8  
  
UN DÍA LLENO DE PREGUNTAS  
  
- Pero me gustaría saber...- empezó a decir  
Pippin.  
-¡Misericordia!- exclamó Gandalf-. Si para curar tu  
curiosidad hay que darte información, me pasaré el  
resto de mis días respondiendo a tus preguntas. ¿Qué  
más quieres saber?  
- Los nombres de todas las estrellas y de todos los  
seres vivientes, y la historia toda de la Tierra  
Media, y de la Bóveda del Cielo y de los Mares que  
Separan- rió Pippin-.¡Por supuesto! ¿ Qué menos? Pero  
por esta noche no tengo prisa...  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien- Las Dos Torres, "El  
Palantir"  
  
El noveno día se había marchado hacía horas, y todo el bosque descansaba en silencio. Tan solo los animales que vivían en la noche imponían su reinado en él.  
Mientras Merry pasaba la primera noche de su regreso en Bolsón Cerrado, Pippin, en la cabaña del bosque, despertaba de repente bañado en un sudor frío. Suspiró, molesto; parecía que nunca iban a dejarle aquellas terribles y febriles pesadillas. Aterido de frío, se acurrucó de lado en la oscuridad. Su mente flotaba de nuevo hacia el sueño cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía quizá más hambre que nunca en su vida. Había tenido hambre muchas veces, casi continuamente, pero nunca una sensación tan intensa como aquella. En los últimos días, tan solo se había llenado el estómago con caldos calientes e infusiones de hierbas. Ni siquiera el delicioso caldo de setas y conejo de hacía dos días le había dejado satisfecho, pues al día siguiente le volvió la fiebre, y el apetito desapareció.  
Miró hacia la ventana. Distinguió la figura de la elfa en la oscuridad, echada en el asiento de mantos de seda. Y sintió frío, y se le revolvió el estómago.  
Despacio, apartó las cortinas y fue por la cama a gatas, hasta el borde, y bajó con cuidado. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, se mantuvo en pie finalmente; las piernas le temblaban, como a un niño que diera sus primeros pasos. Cegado por la oscuridad, tan solo guiado por el leve resplandor de la luna y la tenue luz de las velas ya casi consumidas del candelabro, logró llegar hasta la ventana, y ahí se quedó de pie, respirando pesadamente. Se sentía tan cansado como si hubiera atravesado un bosque entero. Mavrin se levantó sobresaltada cuando notó su presencia.  
- ¿Peregrin? ¿Por qué te has levantado?  
- Tengo hambre... -dijo, y se desmayó.  
  
Despertó al poco tiempo de nuevo en cama, con un aroma y un sabor muy dulces en los labios.  
- Tranquilo, bebe esto... -le dijo la suave voz de Mavrin. Aturdido, el hobbit obedeció y agarró el cuenco con manos temblorosas. El fuerte y dulce aroma de la bebida le reconfortó, y el vértigo desapareció.  
Mavrin estaba a su lado, y sonreía. Pippin, avergonzado, arrastraba las palabras, como quien habla por primera vez tras despertar de un largo sueño: - Siento haberos asustado, Bella Señora... Pero tenía tanta hambre que... ni me di cuenta de que me levanté de la cama, os lo aseguro... Mavrin rió y acarició el pelo rizado del hobbit. - ¡Ay!, me alegra ver que te ha vuelto el apetito. Y ya te ves capaz de levantarte de la cama. Ahora mismo te prepararé algo. No creo que aguantases el hambre hasta mañana sin quejarte. Y le preparó una sencilla pero nutritiva cena, consistente en un delicioso caldo, y algunas frutas. Esta vez no desapareció el voraz apetito del hobbit. Mientras la comía, Pippin pensó que era la primera vez que lo hacía a esas horas de la madrugada, tan respetadas por cualquier hobbit que se precie para dormir. En cuanto acabó, tendió el cuenco tímidamente a la elfa con ambas manos, apartando la mirada como su pidiera perdón humildemente. - Siento haberos despertado a estas horas por mi capricho, Bella Dama... - No es molestia alguna, joven Mediano -cogió el cuenco, y le besó en la frente-. Ahora deberías seguir durmiendo. Aún te quedan varias horas de sueño, y no te conviene perderlas. Pippin volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Ella le arropó. - Te traeré algo de agua -dijo. Mavrin salió, y llenó una jarra con agua fresca. Pero cuando regresó, vio que el satisfecho hobbit por fin se había dormido, con expresión calmada y descansada. Se sentó junto a él, y le tocó las manos, y luego el cuello y las mejillas. En los últimos días, la fiebre había remitido poco a poco, y ahora ya no le quemaba si le tocaba. Incluso se podía decir que había desaparecido. Ya apenas tosía, ni roncaba al respirar. La herida de su pierna se había curado, dejando solo una pequeña cicatriz que desaparecería con el tiempo. Y el haberse podido levantar de la cama y sobre todo el que le volviera el apetito eran buenas señales. Se estaba recuperando. Aun así, Mavrin era consciente de que si el hobbit recaía, quizá no sobreviviera. Y no sabía por qué, pero le horrorizaba esa idea. Había algo especial en ese mediano. Sabía que era ese del que hablaba la voz de sus premoniciones, ese al que se referían sus sueños. Y se preguntó qué podría hacer aquel pequeño por el destino de la Tierra Media. Mavrin dejó el la jarra de agua en la mesilla, por si el pequeño hobbit se despertaba con sed. La elfa le acarició las pequeñas manos, que descansaban sobre su pecho. Pippin se agitó un momento, y luego se quedó muy quieto y sonrió levemente. Por fin, parecía sumido en sueños agradables. Mavrin veló su sueño toda la noche, pero ni la fiebre ni la tos volvieron.  
  
A la mañana del décimo día, desde que los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por las gélidas cortinas de seda, Pippin despertó con una renovada energía. Lejos de allí, Merry partía de Bolsón Cerrado con su pequeña expedición de búsqueda. Y consigo, llevaba la pequeña bolsa de color canela con una "P" bordada en hilo dorado. En la cama, Pippin se desperezó y miró hacia la ventana. Mavrin estaba sentada allí, y le miraba con una leve sonrisa. Iluminada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas azules, su altiva figura parecía resplandecer más que nunca, y el hobbit sintió un extraño escalofrío. - Buenos días, Bella Señora... -dijo Pippin; se puso a gatas en la cama un momento y luego se sentó- Creo que me siento mucho mejor hoy... Mavrin se sentó junto a él. Tocó su frente, y luego cogió sus manos, y todo estaba tibio. Pippin se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró profundamente. - Ya no siento nada, no me duele el pecho... Tan solo siento una ligera fatiga, pero no me molesta mucho. - Parece que estás mejorando muy deprisa. Sois una raza impresionante; ni el más fuerte de los Hombres habría aguantado tanto como tú... -sonriéndole y con suavidad, Mavrin le levantó la cara por la barbilla-. Pero aún estás débil, y una simple corriente de aire frío podría ser fatal para tí, así que no hagas locuras... ¿de acuerdo? Luego se levantó y preparó un ligero desayuno para los dos. Después, hirvió unas hierbas para la medicina de Pippin. Se sentó a su lado mientras la tomaba. El hobbit estaba muy callado, pero muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabecita. Por fin, se atrevió a hablar, agarrando con fuerza el cuenco entre las manos. -Bella Dama, me estaba preguntando... si vivís aquí sola... Si no tenéis algún compañero, o algún familiar... Ella le miró; no parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. Y Pippin vio algo extraño en sus ojos. Nunca supo describirlo, pero era como si estos se hubieran llenado de una triste oscuridad. - Vivo sola, joven Peregrin. Desde hace muchos años. Dejé mi familia muy lejos de aquí, y algunos estan en un lugar que no puedo alcanzar. El hobbit comprendió, y bajó la cabeza en silencio. - ¿Te ocurre algo, pequeño? - No, todo está bien... Es solo... que es muy triste -dijo, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en verse a sí mismo en una situación parecida. - Yo vivía en Rivendel; ese hermoso valle bajo las colinas, la ciudad de la sabiduría de los elfos. Imladris... -comenzó Mavrin, y sus ojos parecieron perderse en el recuerdo- Es posible que algún día llegues a verlo, pues mi corazón me dice que harás grandes viajes, joven Tuk. Tenía familia, desde luego. Mis padres. Y un esposo. Le llamaban Sibrethil, y su pelo era como la plata. Nuestro amor fue como una bendición. Concebí un hijo, cuyos ojos brillaban como una noche estrellada de Luna Llena. Le llamaron Ithladin... Luna Estrellada. Pero mi esposo murió en una emboscada, antes de que naciera, y no pude hacer nada para salvarle. Yo sólo quería vivir para poder cuidar de Ithladin. Crié a mi hijo, y los elfos más sabios me ayudaron. Pero el día volvió a oscurecerse para mí, pues ocurrió una desgracia que hizo que mi corazón se llenase de una noche eterna. Ithladin también murió. Ocurrió una noche sin Luna, cuando la nieve cubría las montañas. Volvíamos de un viaje, ya de regreso al hogar, cuando nos sorprendió una emboscada. Eran orcos de las montañas. Una vez más atacaron a mi pueblo. Los más valientes del grupo lucharon, y muchos perecieron, pero los más inocentes siempre acaban pagando, y mi pequeño Ithladin resultó gravemente herido. Regresamos a casa envueltos en una terrible angustia. Le cuidé durante días y noches, mientras las fiebres le consumían ante mis ojos. Pero nada podía curar esa herida envenenada. Su vida acabó; tuvo el mismo destino de su padre. Día a día su resplandor parecía apagarse, hasta que toda la vida se le extinguió. Mavrin dejó de hablar. Pippin se estremeció; se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Sentía la mayor tristeza que jamás recordaba, y que tardaría años en volver a sentir. - Lo siento... Yo... No quería recordaros algo tan horrible... -balbució. - No, Peregrin. No me has recordado nada, porque es algo que ya recordaba. Lo recuerdo cada día de mi vida y nunca lo he olvidado. La vida siguió, aunque yo sentía que algo se había roto dentro de mí. Muchos me decían que no tenía motivos para irme de mi hogar. Pero mi sabio padre sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Y ahora no puedo volver. No todavía. Alguien o algo me ha designado para un cometido que ni yo misma conozco. Y mi corazón no descansará en paz hasta que no lo vea cumplido. Por eso me he retirado del mundo, viviendo la soledad, esperando que ella me de respuestas. Y tu llegada ha sido como una bendición, pues ha contestado a muchas de mis preguntas... - ¿Yo...? ¿Qué he podido hacer yo para ayudaros?... - No puedo decírtelo... No aún. Pippin se estremeció. - ¡Ay! No tengo ganas de pensar en extraños asuntos de elfos, y mucho menos verme involucrado en ellos... - y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a la boca, como un niño que hubiera dicho algo malo. Mavrin rió, y fue la risa más pura y sincera que Pippin había oido desde que la conocía. Y sintió que la alegría cubría todo. - No te asustes, pequeño... no tienes nada que temer. Es cierto que no debes saberlo, no de momento. Lo sabrás algún día. Pero no; no temas... -añadió al ver la mirada desconcertada del hobbit- Solo te puede ser revelado cuando estes listo. Hasta que ese momento llegue, vive como siempre lo has hecho, y no preocupes tu corazón con ese asunto. Pippin la miraba con curiosidad; sus vivaces ojos trigueños estaban abiertos de par en par. Era como si aún esperara una respuesta por parte de la elfa. - Solo sé que parte de la congoja ha desaparecido en mi corazón desde que te rescaté -siguió ella-. Es como si mi pequeño Ithladin hubiera vuelto... Pues me recuerdas a él, pequeño hobbit. Puede que tú tengas el pelo rizado y castaño, aunque con furtivos destellos dorados, y él, plateado y brillante como nácar. Pero tienes ese mismo brillo especial en los ojos, joven Peregrin, aunque tampoco estos sean del mismo color- dijo, y acarició la cara del hobbit con las puntas de los dedos-. Esas mismas ganas de vivir, y de descubrir todas las cosas que trae el mundo antes de que lleguen... La elfa apartó sus manos del hobbit. Pippin vio que estaba llorando en silencio, y volvió a sentir esa sensación de vacío en su corazón. Se acercó a la elfa, y le apartó las lágrimas de plata con sus pequeños dedos. - No, mi señora... No lloréis... Por favor, si lloráis me pongo triste, y no se por qué... Ella cogió sus manos. - Los recuerdos de nuestro pueblo son muy profundos; siempre permanecen en nuestros corazones, y jamás se van... Ambos estuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Pippin no se veía capaz de hablar, y Mavrin había sido enmudecida por la tristeza. Pero por otra parte el hobbit parecía fascinado de encontrar tantas respuestas; sus mejillas estaban rojas de expectación. Fuera, el sol se alzaba alto, anunciando la llegada del mediodía. Un pájaro canto. Y se hizo de nuevo un leve silencio. - Y... ¿cómo encontrásteis esta cabaña? ¿La construísteis? -preguntó Pippin de repente. - No, no la he hecho yo, de hecho desconozco exactamente al que la construyó, pues quien me habló de ella no me lo dijo... Un día, un elfo forastero apareció en los bosques de Rivendel. Trabamos una gran amistad, y él tenía además un pasado similar al mío, por lo que nuestros corazones estuvieron muy unidos. Me dijo un día que en el bosque encontraría esta cabaña, un lugar donde pudiera estar sola, y pensar... Pensar en tantas cosas... Demasiado complicadas para que pudieras entenderlas, pequeño Peregrin, pues ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo. También me contó algo sobre su pasado que no te podría decir, pues me lo confió solo a mi. Pero si puedo contarte la historia de esta cabaña, algo que muchos consideran una hermosa leyenda, y otros la más pura realidad... Hace muchos años, hubo un elfo llamado Veryion, que quedó atrapado en el amor de la bella Isariel. Pero muchos consideraban este un amor maldito, y dicen que se casaron en secreto, y se refugiaron en el bosque y construyeron una acogedora casa en él, donde vivir felices para siempre. E Isariel concibió un hijo. Y mientras la nueva vida crecía dentro de ella, ocurrió que cada noche tenía unos extraños sueños que la inquietaban, pero que apenas alcanzaba a recordar. Fue un alumbramiento difícil, y cuando el pequeño nació, ella simplemente murió. Dicen que fue como si la vida se le hubiera ido de repente. Algo así solo se había visto una vez, hacía miles de años, en una era lejana, perdida en la historia, pero que muchos de mi pueblo aún recuerdan. Y Veryion crió solo a su hijo, buscando refugio en su pueblo. Dicen que ese pequeño acabó con la maldición que destrozaba a ambas familias, pero nada más se supo de ellos... Pippin no dijo nada. Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Pero de repente, habló. - Era él, ¿verdad?... Mavrin le miró. - ¿Qué quieres decir, pequeño? - El elfo de esa historia. Veryion. Era vuestro amigo, el que os dijo donde estaba esta cabaña. ¿Verdad? Mavrin sonrió. - Así es. Pero prefiero no contarte nada más... Me sorprende que lo hayas averiguado. Eres muy perspicaz, mi pequeño hobbit. Volvieron a hacer una pausa. Pippin bebió un sorbo de su infusión de hierbas, que aún estaba caliente. - Llevo aquí largos años, tantos, que dejé de contarlos... -continuó Mavrin- Pero no todo ha sido soledad aquí. El corazón de un elfo pertenece al bosque, al igual que el del hobbit pertenece a la vida tranquila, y el mío no siempre he estado en esta cabaña. He vagado aquí y allá, y recorrido muchos lugares en los años que llevo aquí, siempre en busca de alguna respuesta. Pero siempre acabo volviendo, pues sé que solo aquí las hallaré... La elfa dejó de hablar, y el silencio volvió a llenar la estancia. Pippin solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón, y el canto de los pájaros fuera, a la luz del sol. Hasta que la voz clara del hobbit volvió a hablar: - Solo una cosa más... Ella rió de nuevo. - Eres una fuente inagotable de preguntas, mi pequeño hobbit... Vamos, pregunta lo que quieras. - Los mayores de la Comarca dicen que los elfos están dejando la Tierra Media... ¿Vos haréis eso, Bella Dama? ¿Os marcharéis? La elfa sonrió levemente y le acarició el pelo, viendo en sus pequeños ojos una expresión a medio camino entre la resignación y la tristeza. - Eso es algo que no se puede evitar, y que ni el futuro conoce, mi joven Peregrin. Aún no he encontrado esa respuesta... - No sé por qué, pero me entristece... -dijo él. Y el silencio que se hizo no se volvió a romper.  
  
Mavrin volvió a la cabaña cuando el sol del mediodía brillaba con toda su fuerza. Había ido a por provisiones. Se encontró a Pippin sentado al lado de la ventana, asomando levemente la cabeza afuera; el mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados. Las cortinas se mecián con suavidad. - ¿Peregrin...? Él se giró sobresaltado y se separó de la ventana; casi se cae del asiento. - ¡Bella Dama...! Yo... Es que me aburría en la cama... Y... me sentía con fuerzas de levantarme, lo siento... - No, no te disculpes... no pasa nada. Se sentó a su lado. - Hoy no hace nada de frío. Estoy segura de que te vendrá muy bien respirar aire puro. ¿Te gustaría salir? -le dijo. Los ojos del hobbit parecieron iluminarse.  
- ¡Oh, eso sería estupendo!... Echo tanto de menos el aire y el sol... He pasado una semana aquí, si logro llevar la cuenta, pero para mí ha sido como un largo año... ¡Vamos, pues! No puedo esperar...  
  
Pippin pasó largo rato tumbado en la hierba, dejando que el agradable sol del mediodía le cayera sobre la cara. Era como si lo viera por primera vez. A veces intentaba perseguir las mariposas, pero se fatigaba enseguida y caía a la hierba rendido y jadeante, dando a la elfa más de un sobresalto. Pero las energías del hobbit parecían no acabarse nunca, y pronto estaba corriendo otra vez. Hasta que la elfa le paró los pies, y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse tumbado en la hierba, muy a su pesar. Con sus resoplidos y sus mejillas arreboladas, parecía un chiquillo enfurruñado tras una reprimenda.  
También hablaron de muchas cosas. Hablaron sobre los elfos y los hobbits, sobre ese bosque y sus criaturas. Pippin formuló muchas preguntas, y Mavrin contestaba las que podía. Ella sintió gran admiración y cariño por el hobbit, por su curiosidad y su frescura. A veces no podía evitar ver en él a su hijo Ithadin. También él tenia esas ansias por aprender y conocerlo todo.  
Sentada gracilmente sobre la hierba, con los ropajes sedosos meciéndose al viento, Mavrin acariciaba las flores. Arrodillado a su lado, Pippin le hablaba de su familia. De su padre, y su madre; de sus hermanas, y sobre todo de sus primos, en especial de Merry. Le habló de su vida en los Grandes Smials, le contó todas las curiosidades que recordaba, y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, e incluso lo que pudo recordar de la vez en que enfermó. Muchas de las anécdotas hacían reír a la elfa, y Pippin se sintió feliz. El suave sonido de su risa, el canto de los pájaros y la calidez del sol, caían sobre él como unas agradables manos, y no se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido hasta que estuvo a punto de caer sobre la hierba. Abrió los ojos. Vio a Merry, y a Frodo, y luego a sus padres y hermanas. Estaban allí con él, junto al arroyo; reían felices, pero parecían no verle. Se fueron, dejándole solo, abandonándole; gritando sus nombres corría tras ellos... Y entonces despertó con una sacudida, sobresaltado y jadeante. Mavrin estaba a su lado.  
- Peregrin... ¿te encuentras bien, pequeño?... Te has quedado dormido...  
- Les echo de menos... - dijo él de repente, y su voz perdió la alegría por unos momentos- Me refiero a mi familia, y mis amigos. Espero poder recobrarme pronto, para poder volver... Pero después sé que os echaré de menos a vos, mi Bella Señora... -dijo, y bostezó. Sus ojos parecían cerrarse solos.  
- Pobre pequeño, estás agotado... -dijo, y le levantó con delicadeza y le cogió en brazos- Has gastado muchas energías hoy. Ahora debemos entrar. Va a oscurecer, y el aire se hará más frío. No te conviene respirar sino aire templado.  
- ¡Vaya! -suspiró el mediano- Ojalá mañana podamos salir otra vez. ¡Echaba tanto de menos el sol y el aire puro!  
Mavrin sonrió, y se quedó largo rato mirando el horizonte con Pippin en brazos, y su pelo azabache meciéndose al viento. No decía nada; incluso el hobbit se había quedado en silencio. Pronto, Mavrin notó que algo caía en su brazo, y vio que la cabeza del joven Pippin descansaba sobre él. Se había quedado profundamente dormido, de puro agotamiento. La elfa sonrió, y acarició su rostro con ternura; notaba el suave aliento del hobbit rozando sus dedos. Le apartó de la cara los rizos castaños, que a la luz del sol parecían brillar con tintes dorados, y le miró. Los cercos bajo los ojos y la palidez casi mortal habían desaparecido; tan solo los labios aparecían agrietados de tantas fiebres. Ya no era aquel pequeño hobbit desvalido y tembloroso, que luchaba por respirar y sobrevivir. Ahora era lo que siempre había sido: un pequeño y saludable hobbit de mejillas sonrosadas y suaves rizos trigueños. El sol desaparecía, y el horizonte se teñía de rojo y violeta. Mavrin volvió a la cabaña. 


	9. La Profecía

**9**

**LA PROFECÍA**

_"Idril tenía el don de atravesar con su pensamiento _

_la sombra de los corazones de los Elfos y los Hombres y de _

_saber la triste suerte que correrían ... y en eso superaba _

_el don que tenían todos los del linaje de los Eldalië."_

J.R.R. Tolkien, _Cuentos Perdidos "La Caída de Gondolin"  
_

Casi al atardecer del décimo día, el día de su partida, Merry, Frodo y Sam llegaron a los límites de la Comarca, al mismo lugar en que había ocurrido la desgracia. Los tres hobbits estaban en la orilla del río. Frodo y Sam seguián a Merry en silencio; el hobbit caminaba deprisa sin apartar la vista del suelo, como buscando algo perdido. Sólo se escuchaba el suave gorgoteo del agua.

- Fue aquí... Aquí encontré la bolsa -dijo. Se agachó, y con sus manos tanteó la tierra húmeda- ¿Las veis? Las huellas... Ya casi no se ven... Se dirigían hacia el bosque. Intenté seguirlas, pero de repente fue como si hubieran desaparecido.

Frodo se agachó al lado de su primo.

- Veo las huellas... El rastro de sangre sí se ha borrado. Como a ti, Merry, algo me dice que se trataba del pobre Pip. Lo que ni tu ni yo sabemos es a dónde ha ido y por qué no ha regresado. Y vaya que nos gustaría, mi querido primo.

- Quizá este perdido... -dijo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- A lo mejor nos está buscando. O puede que... -apartó la mirada- No, no quiero ni pensarlo.

- O también puede que esté a salvo, Merry. ¡No pierdas la esperanza! Ayer eras tú el que más la albergaba de todos nosotros, y ahora no consentiré que la hagas desaparecer. Puede que sea más joven que nosotros, solo un niño a ojos de muchos, pero sabe lo que se hace. Después de todo, es un Tuk; y Bilbo no era ni la pequeña parte de Tuk que él, y consiguió salir airoso de muchas aventuras. ¿Entonces, qué cosas podría hacer Pippin con ese espíritu? ¡Ya no llores! Vamos a seguir. Al menos le habremos buscado hasta el final. Estaría orgulloso solo por eso.

Merry no dijo nada. Se sentía como una escoria por haber perdido la esperanza, cuando él solo se había enfrentado a media Comarca por ser el único que la tenía.

- Es muy posible que haya sido un elfo -continuó Frodo- Si es así, está en buenas manos, confía en mi. Pues los elfos saben muchas cosas; si está herido, sabrán curarle, y si está enfermo, cuidarle.

No dijo más. El silencio encogió los corazones de los tres hobbits. Sam parecía apesadumbrado, pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

- ¿Cree que veremos algún elfo, señor Frodo?... -preguntó de repente.

- Quién sabe, Sam...

Después de un día lleno de preguntas y curiosidades, y de alegría y tristeza para el joven Pippin, el sol del onceavo día surgió entre los árboles profundos del bosque. Mavrin había salido esa mañana a por provisiones, y mientras Pippin acababa de despertar y yacía boca arriba en la cama, pensativo. Le hubiera gustado salir, pero el aire de la mañana era demasiado frío. No quería volver a caer enfermo. No solo por su propio miedo, sino porque lo último que quería en esos momentos era volver a preocupar a la elfa, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella sufría mucho si él se encontraba mal.

No se por qúe -se dijo-, pero creo que le recuerdo a su hijo perdido. ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que sería como un hijo para una elfa! Jamás hubiera esperado algo así, y eso que en nuestra familia hay muchos casos nada comunes entre los hobbits... 

Echaba de menos tantas cosas... Añoraba a su familia, y las historias de su padre, y correr por la pradera con sus hermanas, y protegerlas de no caer por traicioneros senderos, pues después de todo seguía siendo el único varón, aunque sus hermanas eran mayores, y a veces eran ellas las que lo protegían a él. Y echaba de menos a sus amigos, a Frodo, y sobre todo a Merry. Echaba de menos sus largos paseos por la Comarca, y sus bromas, y fumar en pipa con él al atardecer. Pero no tenía ni su pipa, ni nada de hierba, y además, tuvo la impresión de hacerlo no le convenía nada en esos momentos dado su estado; si ya el aire frío en sí era perjudicial, cuanto más no podía serlo llenarlo todo de humo...

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez desde el día de su recaída que despertaba y la elfa no se encontraba en la cabaña. Y esta vez, por nada del mundo, por muy aburrido que estuviera, pensaba salir fuera. Se quedaría ahí muy quieto, esperando. Pero esperar y quedarse quieto era algo demasiado duro para un hobbit, y se bajó de la cama.

Con paso torpe, echó una pequeña ojeada por la cabaña, como hiciera el día de su recaída. Tenía pocas habitaciones, como había podido comprobar antes, y siempre pensaría que era mucho más pequeña que los smials de Alforzada. Pero aún así, era acogedora. Tan solo tenía un dormitorio, y era ese que él acababa de dejar y en donde había pasado las últimas semanas. Entonces, le vino a la cabeza la historia que la elfa le contó, del valiente elfo Veryion y su esposa Isariel, que murió dando a luz a su hijo. Y recordó que también había dicho que el suyo era un amor maldito, y se preguntó por qué. Pero aunque su curiosidad podía ser mucha, también lo eran sus ganas de paz, y prefirió no llenarse la cabeza de preguntas sin sentido. Justo cuando pensaba eso, la luz del pasillo se oscureció, y la hermosa silueta de la elfa apareció ante sus ojos.

- Buenos días, joven Peregrin... -dijo ella sonriendo- Veo que no has podido aguantar en la cama.

- Pero os aseguro que no he salido de la cabaña, si me disculpáis... -se apresuró a decir.

- No pasa nada, ya no corres peligro, mi pequeño hobbit -dijo ella, agachándose a su lado- Vamos, debes de estar hambriento.

Los dos entraron. Después del desayuno, Mavrin abrió un pequeño armario que había en la habitación, y tendió a Pippin unas ropas dobladas; eran sus ropas, las que llevaba el día en que le encontró en el río. Estaban impecables, sin rastro de suciedad.

- ¡Son mis ropas...! -dijo el hobbit con alegría- La verdad es que ya las echaba de menos... No me interpretéis mal... Este camisón élfico es precioso, pero apenas puedo caminar con él. No se han hecho ropas tan hermosas para gente tan humilde como los hobbits...

Riendo ante el desparpajo del hobbit, Mavrin abrió las cortinas, y la luz del sol penetró con todo su esplendor en la habitación.

- ¿Saldremos hoy? - preguntó de repente; fue como si la luz del sol despertara un gran deseo en el corazón del hobbit.

- Claro pequeño, por eso te doy tu ropa ya. Para que estés más cómodo fuera. Es un buen día para comer en el bosque -dijo ella.

El rostro de Pippin pareció iluminarse.

Cuando esa mañana el sol salió entre las montañas, tiñendo todo de un precioso color carmesí, y mientras Pippin despertaba en su cama, Merry y sus compañeros de expedición despertaron bajo los árboles. Habían pasado su primera noche en el bosque desde que empezaran la búsqueda. Y de momento, como parecía lógico, no habían encontrado a Pippin.

Sam se ofreció a preparar el desayuno ese día, y mientras sacaba los enseres, Merry había ido a buscar leña, y Frodo recogía algunas frutas. Y ocurrió que de repente Merry llegó corriendo, y daba tales gritos que a Sam casi se le cayeron las cacerolas. "¡Frodo, Sam, rápido, rápido!" gritaba.

- Merry, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos? -preguntó Sam.

- ¡Venid, rápido! -exclamó mientras se detenía a recobrar el aliento- ¡He visto a una mujer...! ¡En el arroyo! ¿Y Frodo?

- No ha vuelto aún, pero ¡cálmate!, ¿qué dices que has visto?

- ¡Ven conmigo, rápido...!

Los dos hobbits corrieron bosque adentro, y llegaron a un precioso arroyo, quizá un afluente del propio río. Y en la orilla, una mujer de pelo dorado y que vestía de verde entonaba una dulce melodía mientras lavaba su rostro.

- ¿Creéis que esa mujer ha rescatado a Pippin? -susurró Sam- No sé por qué, pero lo veo muy posible, pues ¿quién más iba a estar viviendo por aquí?

- Quién sabe, mi querido Sam -suspiró Merry- Este bosque entraña secretos y peligros que ni los Brandigamo conocemos, y ni siquiera nosotros, que vivimos en sus lindes, nos atrevemos a desafiarlo penetrando en él. ¡No!, desde luego que no. Pero yo lo hice, y casi perezco en el intento, y aún no se como conseguí salir. No veo porqué la suerte no pueda sonreírme de nuevo...

- Deberíamos hablar con ella...

- Sí... pero... -balbució Merry; de pronto se sentía como fascinado, y a la vez temeroso- No sé por qué, pero no puedo moverme...

De pronto, oyeron algo. Había sonado como una extraña risotada, alegre y llena de jovialidad.

- ¿Qué... ha sido ese ruido? -susurró Sam, asustado.

- No lo sé...

De repente, oyeron una voz, y un sombrero de plumas amarillas apareció entre los árboles. Fuera como fuera, estaba cantando.

Y con un grito, los hobbits salieron corriendo despavoridos. La voz rió, y el sombrero de plumas amarillas desapareció entre la maleza.

Esa tarde, Mavrin llevó a Pippin a un precioso claro del bosque, a varios kilómetros de la cabaña, afortunadamente no demasiado lejos. El aroma de las hojas y las flores era tan refrescante, que Pippin se sintió mejor que nunca en los últimos días. Allí tomaron una deliciosa comida, y algunas frutas silvestres, y contaron grandes historias. Pippin sintió un gran cariño hacia la bella elfa, y supo que tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, y tan solo se le ocurría una forma. Así que sigilosamente, como era común en su gente, se agazapó entre los árboles cuando la elfa se alejó un momento para aplacar su sed en un pequeño arroyo cercano.

- ¿Peregrin? ¿Dónde estás? -le llamaba, mientras la inquietud y el miedo entraban en su corazón como un frío cristal de hielo. Pero el hobbit no contestaba.

Y entonces le encontró en un pequeño barranco, de rodillas sobre la hierba, rodeado de flores. Estaba cogiendo algunas, como si pretendiera hacer un ramo.

- ¡Peregrin! -exclamó ella.

Pippin se sobresaltó. Los dos se miraron un momento, y de pronto Pippin sintió un escalofrío, y las flores se le cayeron al suelo. Mavrin parecía, más que enfadada, terriblemente asustada, como si acabara de pasar por algo horrible, y el hobbit la miraba como un niño que acaba de recibir una injusta reprimenda por parte de su madre. Entonces se puso en pie, cogió las flores atropelladamente y extendió un pequeño ramo con las manos temblorosas.

- Solo... quería agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, Bella Dama... -dijo- Vi estas flores de camino hacia aquí, y me parecieron tan hermosas... Si no llega a ser por vos, hubiera muerto consumido entre esas horribles fiebres. Aunque me hubiera encontrado otro a la orilla de ese río, creo que no hubiera sobrevivido de igual manera...

Mavrin sonrió enternecida y arrodillándose besó la frente de Pippin, quien pareció ruborizarse hasta las orejas. Y acarició sus rizos.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, pues tu me has dado algo muy valioso, joven Peregrin... -le dijo.

Cogió las flores, sonriendo con melancolía. Pippin suspiró aliviado. Y de pronto, Mavrin sintió que sus pensamientos se disipaban, y vio fuego y oscuridad, y vio como una gran nube negra se cernía sobre la ciudad más blanca y llena de luz que jamás había visto. Y unas palabras que parecían venir de muy lejos penetraron en su mente:

_Imprescindible entre la oscuridad será_

_el coraje de un corazón inocente;_

_el mediano que llegó desde las aguas_

_y avivó tus memorias olvidadas..._

A Mavrin se le cayó el ramo de flores de las manos, y algunas se destrozaron al caer contra el suelo, sembrándolo con sus pétalos. Asustado, Pippin intentó retroceder, pero se había quedado como paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Se sentía como si un gran témpano de hielo lleno de angustia se le hubiera atravesado en el corazón. Entonces los labios de la elfa empezaron a moverse, y de ellos surgieron unas palabras graves, guturales.

- _Corazón inocente... memorias olvidadas... _-dijo.

Pippin la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, jadeando como un animal asustado, sin poder moverse. Y de repente sintió que desaparecía la horrible sensación de opresión, y cayó de espaldas, luchando por recobrar la calma. Pero Mavrin se había quedado pálida, como sin vida, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada.

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Mi señora?...

Inquieto, el hobbit se inclinó hacia la elfa, y con sus manos tocó sus hombros. Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza con un súbito grito, que se ahogó antes de poder escapar de su garganta. Pippin se sobresaltó. Ella le miró como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla. El hobbit la miraba todavía asustado, respirando con agitación.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado...? -preguntó.

- No... -balbució- No ocurre nada, pequeño Peregrin...

Le sonrió y acarició su cara, intentando parecer calmada, pese a que sentía aun el gran terror de la repentina visión. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando tocó el pálido rostro el hobbit. Apartó la mano, sobresaltada, y recogió las flores del suelo.

- Tienes un corazón de oro, joven Peregrin... -dijo, besándole otra vez en la frente, y se puso en pie.

Pippin prefirió no preguntar, pues la razón le decía que no era conveniente meterse en los asuntos de los elfos. Pero aún sentía una extraña inquetud en el corazón.

Pronto, empezó a atardecer. Mavrin y Pippin partieron antes de que empezara a hacer frío. Pippin se sentía con fuerzas para caminar, por lo que Mavrin no le llevó en brazos en ningún momento, pues ninguna vez se sintió cansado o mareado. Afortunadamente la cabaña no quedaba nada lejos, y ella se sintió aliviada de verle capaz de andar, pues supo que sus días con el hobbit estaban llegando a su fin y muy pronto tendría que volver a su hogar.

De regreso en la cabaña, Mavrin contó preciosas historias a Pippin a la luz de las velas mientras cenaban. El hobbit se durmió temprano esa noche. Estaba agotado, pues después de tantos días de convalecencia, había pasado las dos últimas tardes jugando bajo la luz del sol. Mavrin siempre estaba a su lado, vigilando que no se cansara en exceso, y cuidando de que el aire no se volviera frío. Le gustaba ver al hobbit alegre y activo, pues eso significaba que se estaba recuperando, y a veces, cuando le encontraba callado y pensativo, sabía que era porque echaba de menos a su familia y amigos.

- Óyeme bien, pequeño hobbit -le dijo esa noche tras una deliciosa cena mientras esperaba que se durmiera- Ya casi te has recuperado, me atrevería a decir que del todo, y estoy segura de que te echan mucho de menos. Mañana, si el día amanece cálido, iremos en busca de tu casa. Este bosque es demasiado peligroso para que lo recorras solo.

- ¿De verdad? -exclamó Pippin alegremente, y sonrojado, se controló- Quiero decir... Muchas gracias... No merezco tanta bondad por vuestra parte, mi Señora...

- No digas eso, joven hobbit. Tanta modestia no va contigo... -rió- Vamos, duérmete ya... Tienes que descansar bien, pues partiremos temprano.

Así que una vez se durmió el hobbit y tras tomar su medicina, Mavrin se sentó a la luz de las velas, y empezó a bordar. Los elfos eran grandes en las artes, y entre las mujeres era normal hacer preciosos bordados. La elfa tenía entre las manos una pequeña bolsa, de una preciosa tela brillante y suave, que parecía terciopelo, y bordaba unas letras que aún no tenían forma definida. Quería que el pequeño hobbit tuviera un obsequio, pues al día siguiente era muy probable que partieran en busca de su gente.

Entonces, invadida por una extraña inquietud que no sabía de dónde venía ni por qué, los ojos de Mavrin se cerraron, y se dejó caer sobre las telas que cubrían el diván. Pronto sus pensamientos se alejaron de ella, y se sumió en el más profundo de los trances. Estaba sola en una gran pradera, y ante ella, en el cielo, vio el rojo fuego de la muerte, y el fuego era intenso y parecía extenderse por todo el cielo, cubriendo todo de cenizas y veneno. Una ciudad que resplandecía como luz blanca estaba siendo devorada por los ardientes vapores que venían de la oscuridad. Y sintió que entre ambos se entablaba una lucha. Entonces una voz, su propia voz, empezó a hablar; la oía en todas partes, en todos los rincones, en el cielo y en el mar, en la tierra y el viento, y en su corazón.

_Lágrimas innumerables derramaréis; _

_y los Valar cercarán Valinor contra vosotros y os dejarán fuera, _

_de modo que ni siquiera el eco de vuestro lamento _

_pasará por sobre las montañas... _

_Habéis vertido la sangre de vuestros parientes con injusticia _

_y habéis manchado la tierra de Aman. _

_Por la sangre devolveréis sangre _

_y más allá de Aman moraréis a la sombra de la Muerte... _

_Y a aquellos que resistan en la Tierra Media _

_y no comparezcan ante Mandos, _

_el mundo los fatigará como si los agobiara un gran peso, _

_y serán como sombras de arrepentimiento _

_antes que aparezca la raza más joven. _

_Los Valar han hablado..._

El corazón de Mavrin se encogió de terror y angustia, pues sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Un frío tal penetró en ella que se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, y cedió toda voluntad, y abrió el corazón a aquellas palabras.

_Mavrin Ellindalë_

_aquella en quien brillan las estrellas,_

_y en quien canta la música en su brillo._

_Escucha ahora tu cometido, hija del Sabio..._

_La oscuridad ha de llegar,_

_y ante ella el mundo perecerá._

_El destino dependerá de un pueblo olvidado,_

_que no conoce la guerra ni la maldad._

_Imprescindible entre la oscuridad será_

_el coraje de un corazón inocente;_

_el mediano que llegó desde las aguas_

_y avivó tus memorias olvidadas._

_Ante el poder de la luz que aún brilla _

_en medio de la oscuridad y el terror,_

_su valor salvará al moribundo_

_de las llamas de la locura y la muerte._

_El fuego un ojo tendrá_

_y ante él, el vacío cruzará;_

_y entre abismos de fuego y maldad_

_el mal le atraerá y le verá._

_Siete estrellas blancas portará_

_entre azabache y plata;_

_y en la pérdida y la desesperación,_

_hallará el valor oculto en su corazón._

_Entre luz y oscuridad luchará,_

_y en la negra oscuridad se encuentra su destino;_

_la hazaña con su vida pagará_

_sin el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo._

Y en ese momento, la oscuridad devoraba a la luz, y ambas se fundían en una sola cosa, entre fuego y ceniza, y todo lo que fuera verde y hermoso desaparecía. Solo quedaba la desesperación. Y la muerte.

Con la luz agonizante presente aun en sus ojos, Mavrin se incorporó como quien despierta de una horrible pesadilla. Las misteriosas palabras de su visión aún resonaban en su mente. Como una madre que supiera que algo terrible le ha pasado a su hijo, corrió hacia la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, pero el hobbit dormía plácidamente, ajeno a la muerte y a los terribles augurios de la elfa. Las palabras de la profecía daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. No podía, ni quería creer que fueran ciertas, pero algo en su corazón le decía que así era. Era la segunda premonición que tenía, y la primera se había cumplido: había rescatado un mediano de las aguas, y le había salvado de la muerte. Y ya sus gentes sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo, que la oscuridad volvería a la Tierra tarde o temprano, y que no dependía de ellos el destino del mundo. Eso era lo que faltaba por cumplirse.

Pero había algo en las palabras de sus visiones que la inquietaban, y le provocaban un frío indescriptible en el corazón. ¿Qué significaban, y por qué tenía que ser ella la que las hallara? ¿Qué había unido su destino al del joven hobbit? Fuera como fuera, algo le deparaba el destino, y estaba relacionado con el regreso de la maldad a la Tierra. Sabía que tarde o temprano, el mediano tendría que entregar muchas cosas, y sacrificar y dejar atrás otras, y entre ellas, quizá se encontraba su vida. Y de repente, sintió que no podría soportarlo.

Mavrin acarició el rostro del hobbit, y cogió sus manos. Pippin no se movió.

- No sé qué puede significar esa visión... Pero te aseguro que no dejaré que te ocurra nada, mi pequeño hobbit... -le susurró.

Y besó sus pequeñas manos.

Fuera, un buhó ululó. Mavrin se puso en pie y salió a la oscuridad de la noche, perdiéndose en ella y sus memorias como una sombra más.


	10. La Despedida

**10**

**LA DESPEDIDA**

_-¿De veras? -rió Gildor-. Raras veces los elfos dan consejos indiscretos, _

_pues un consejo es un regalo muy peligroso, aun del sabio al sabio, _

_ya que todos los rumbos pueden terminar mal. ¿Qué pretendes? No me has _

_dicho todo lo que a ti respecta; entonces, ¿cómo podría elegir mejor que tú? _

Pero si me pides consejo te lo daré por amistad. Pienso que debieras partir inmediatamente, sin dilación y si Gandalf no aparece antes de tu partida, permíteme también aconsejarte que no vayas solo. Lleva contigo amigos de confianza y de buena

_voluntad. Tendrías que agradecérmelo, pues no te doy este consejo de muy buena gana. _

_Los elfos tienen sus propios trabajos y sus propias penas y no se entremeten en los _

_asuntos de los hobbits o de cualquier otra criatura terrestre. Nuestros caminos rara vez _

se cruzan con los de ellos, por casualidad o a propósito; quizás este encuentro no sea del todo casual, pero el propósito no me parece claro y temo decir demasiado.

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de Los Anillos "Tres es Compañía"_

Pippin abrió los ojos esa mañana iluminado por los cálidos rayos de sol del amanecer. Mavrin estaba en la habitación, y dedicó una cálida sonrisa al soñoliento hobbit.

- Buenos días, joven Peregrin. Despierta, la hora de la partida ha llegado.

Aún soñoliento, Pippin se desperezó, disculpándose luego humildemente por su descaro, pese a que en realidad había conseguido hacer reír a la elfa. Se puso su ropa y bajó de la cama. Tras un frugal desayuno, prepararon todo para el viaje; tan solo unos pocos enseres, como comida suficiente y algo de ropa de abrigo. Pese a que iba a volver a su hogar, el hobbit no podía evitar sentirse triste, aunque lo ocultaba con sus bromas y sencillez habituales.

Cuando por fin estuvieron preparados, salieron al bosque y se entregaron a él, y Pippin sintió que el aire límpido de la mañana acariciaba su rostro. Miró a Mavrin. Sobre sus sencillas ropas se había puesto una preciosa túnica, sedosa y brillante, de mangas largas y sueltas, que casi ocultaban sus blancas manos. Nunca antes Pippin la había visto con esa ropa, y le dio la impresión de que ese resplandor etéreo que parecía envolverla era ahora como la luz de la luna invernal.

Los dos empezaron a alejarse. Un pájaro cantó, y se posó en la ventana de la vieja cabaña. Pippin lo miró, y entonces sonrió con alegría.

- ¡Adiós, cabaña! -dijo- Gracias por servirme de refugio.

Mavrin sonrió ante el desparpajo del hobbit. Se colocó la capa sobre los hombros, y tras dedicar ella también una última mirada a la cabaña, echaron a andar. Pippin canturreaba una canción cuya letra apenas alcanzaba a entender la elfa, no solo porque el hobbit no la vocalizaba bien, sino porque ella estaba inmersa en unos pensamientos que la inquietaban. Había recordado cada palabra de la profecía, y parecia oírlas con la misma intensidad que en sus sueños. Entonces vio que Pippin se había detenido, y que miraba hacia atrás con aire pensativo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, pequeño Peregrin? -preguntó ella.

- No, si estoy bien... -suspiró el hobbit- Es solo que estoy un poco triste, no sé por qué... Supongo que en el fondo echaré de menos este lugar, pero mis ganas de ver a mi familia y amigos pueden más... ¡Ay! espero que estén bien, ¿me habrán estado buscando?

- Seguro que sí -dijo ella-.

- Jamás podrán creer lo que me ha pasado... -dijo el hobbit como en un sueño- Una bella doncella elfo me salvó, y me cuidó...

Se hizo un silencio, solo roto por el sonido de sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño.

- Mi joven Peregrin -dijo entonces Mavrin- te llevaré muy cerca de tu gente y luego me iré, pues ya no tendré nada más que hacer.

Pippin se detuvo, girándose hacia ella.

- ¿Peregrin?...

- No digáis eso, mi Bella Señora... -dijo; su voz se había apagado, pero a la vez era como si le suplicara- Si pudieras venir conmigo, te presentaría a mi familia, y les diría que me salvasteis, y que...

Ella se arrodilló ante él, y pidió su silencio rozándole los labios con sus dedos, y levantó su barbilla con delicadeza. Los ojos del hobbit estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Joven Peregrin, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Ya te has recuperado, y me bastará con saber que llegarás sano y salvo a tu hogar. Nuestros mundos son demasiado diferentes y distantes, y este no es el momento de juntarlos, no ahora... Espero que lo comprendas...

Pippin asintió, pero ella vio un brillo de decepción en sus ojos que le encogió el corazón. Y entonces el hobbit empezó a sollozar, y se agarró a las ropas de la elfa, como un niño que temiera perder a su madre.

- Yo... Muchas gracias por todo, mi Bella Señora...

Ella acarició su pelo, y su corazón se encogió aún más.

- Vamos... Aún nos queda un largo camino, y es posible que tengamos que pasar la noche a la intemperie, por lo que debemos encontrar un buen sitio.

Pippin dejó de sollozar, y limpió sus lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No debía llorar; sabía que esa despedida, ese momento, llegaría de un modo u otro, pero aún tardarían algunas horas en llegar a los lindes de la Comarca.

- Perdonadme, mi señora, ¡ay, qué tonto soy a veces...! -suspiró.

Volvieron al camino, y mientras caminaban, Mavrin sentía una extraña tristeza en su interior. Miró a Pippin, y recordó de nuevo las palabras de su última premonición. Jamás entendería como podía ser posible que tuviera ya forjado su destino, pues a sus ojos aun era solo un niño, un niño asustado que estaba lejos de su hogar. A veces las predicciones podían equivocarse, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esta vez no sería así.

Caminaron durante largo rato, y solo se detuvieron una vez para comer. Pippin trastabillaba cuando llevaban ya varias horas de camino; tenía mucho calor, y un sudor frío empapaba todo su cuerpo. Y llegó un momento en que todo le daba vueltas, y tuvo la impresión de que los árboles se desplomaban sobre él. Cayó de rodillas sin aliento, y sintió los brazos de la elfa rodeándole, intentando reconfortarle. Entonces Mavrin susurró algo en élfico, se quitó la capa, le arropó con ella y le cogió en brazos, y el tembloroso hobbit se agarró a la elfa casi a ciegas, esforzándose por que el mundo no desapareciera de su visión.

- Tranquilo, joven Peregrin... ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes, solo necesitas descansar, te has esforzado demasiado... -le susurró.

Él asintió sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Afortunadamente no era una recaída, pero el esfuerzo le había resentido, y volvía a sentir un fuego ardiente oprimiendo su pecho. Mavrin se incorporó; Pippin notó que se alzaba del suelo, y luego pareció desmayarse. Pero la bella elfa cantaba con su dulce voz, y desde su aletargada conciencia Pippin las reconoció por ser las canciones que oía en medio de sus febriles sueños, cada noche, desde que había despertado en la cabaña. El hobbit sintió que le invadía un agradable calor. Su respiración se alivió, y abrió los ojos levemente. Una vez más, le dio la impresión de que los árboles se cernían sobre ellos, pero esta vez era como si el bosque se inclinara respetuosamente ante la elfa.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, filtrando sus rayos por las copas de los árboles y dibujando luces y estrellas en las hojas. Los tres hobbits continuaban su búsqueda, tras el extraño incidente con el sombrero de plumas del día anterior. Cuando Frodo regresó con las frutas, alarmado por sus gritos, y ellos se lo explicaron todo, rió con ganas. Les dijo que posiblemente se trataba de algún habitante desconocido del bosque, pues los elfos no solían gastar ese tipo de bromas. Pero sobre la mujer del río, nadie sabía nada. Volvieron al lugar pese a los temores de los dos hobbits, azorados por el extraño invitado, pero no había nada ya. Así que emprendieron el camino. Hacía calor, pero una ligera brisa acariciaba sus rostros.

- ¡Un momento!

Merry se detuvo de repente, levantando los brazos e impidiendo pasar a Sam y Frodo. Y al ver que ninguno hacía ningún movimiento y que Merry seguía inmóvil, con los ojos entornados, como si hubiera visto algo allá a lo lejos o hubiera recordado algo de repente, Sam rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó; se quitó el sombrero para enjugarse el sudor de la frente y volvió a ponérselo.

Merry bajó los brazos.

- No... no es nada- dijo. Se colocó mejor el macuto al hombro y siguió andando.

- Merry... ¿estás bien? -preguntó Frodo.

- Si, es que... No sé por qué... pero tengo la sensación de que Pippin está muy cerca... -susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada, de verdad... Mejor que sigamos, pronto se hará de noche.

Emprendieron el camino. Antes de que cayera la noche, tenían que encontrar un lugar donde acampar. Sería otro día de búsqueda fallida, pero ninguno se rendía.

Pronto, el atardecer tiñó el cielo de rojo, dibujando enormes sombras en el suelo del bosque. Mavrin sintió que podía llover de un momento a otro, y sus penetrantes ojos buscaron un refugio, algún lugar donde protegerse del frío que no tardaría en llegar, y donde el fatigado hobbit pudiera recuperar sus pocas energías. Ella le miró. Ya parecía respirar con normalidad, y el color rojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido.

- Bella Dama, por favor, no carguéis más conmigo. Ya me veo capaz de caminar -dijo.

Y así se hizo, pero no caminaron mucho hasta que encontraron al fin un improvisado refugio. Era la enorme raíz de un árbol, quizá tan antiguo como el propio bosque, y que parecía construir bajo ella una pequeña cueva, a salvo del frío y la inminente lluvia. Ahí se pararon finalmente, y la noche cayó como un manto de oscuridad, trayendo consigo el torrente de agua de las noches de un verano que ya moría.

Encendieron un fuego para evitar el frío e hicieron un improvisado campamento, dispuestos a pasar la noche. Ya estaban muy cerca de los lindes de la Comarca. Pippin se acercó al fuego con cuidado y calentó sus pies y sus manos, ateridos por el frío que llegaba.

- Peregrin, tengo algo que darte -dijo Mavrin, y tendió en las manos del hobbit una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, con unos cordeles dorados. Tenía algo grabado que Pippin no pudo leer, pues estaba en élfico.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son las hierbas curativas que has estado tomando -le explicó- Guardalas bien, y sigue tomándolas como hasta ahora, hasta que se te acaben. Te devolverán toda la salud perdida, y desaparecerá la enfermedad por completo.

Y en ese instante Pippin supo que el momento de la despedida era una realidad, y luchó por deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sonrió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Después de una cena ligera (para disgusto del hobbit), los dos se sentaron junto al fuego. Pippin cabeceaba; hacía grandes esfuerzos por no perder el sentido, pues no deseaba quedarse dormido aún. Quería estar ahí, acurrucado junto al fuego, y contemplar la lluvia caer fuera, en el bosque, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la veía. Solo habia pasado algo más de una semana en la cabaña, pero a un hobbit no se le puede privar de la naturaleza ni durante unas pocas horas, y menos a uno por cuyas venas corre pura sangre Tuk.

Su vivaz mirada se desvió hacia la elfa, quien miraba caer el agua sobre las hojas, y resbalar sobre las raíces. Pippin tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos no miraban la lluvia, sino que estaban perdidos en otro tiempo, en otro lugar. De repente se sintió como paralizado, como había pasado el día anterior en el barranco, y le recorrió un escalofrío. Entonces ella se levantó; sus ropas caían gracilmente, como mecidas por un viento invisible.

- ¿Mi Señora?...

- Mi pequeño Peregrin, tengo algo que decirte -comenzó ella.

- ¿De qué se trata, Bella Dama?

Ella se arrodilló ante el hobbit, quien se había puesto en pie, y puso las manos en sus hombros.

- Óyeme bien... Prométeme que te cuidarás, y beberás esa medicina cada día, pues aún tu salud no es todo lo buena que debería ser, y si recayeras, yo no estaría aquí para cuidarte.

Lejos de ser una simple advertencia, las palabras de la elfa, y sobre todo su mirada, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el pequeño cuerpo de Pippin, pues tuvo la sensación de que aquellos penetrantes ojos grises como cielo invernal, pero verdes como el bosque, miraban a través de él.

- Bella dama... ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó, sin poder evitar un tono temoroso en su voz.

- No te angusties, joven Peregrin... No tienes nada que temer. Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que siempre escucharás lo que te dicte tu corazón, pues él tiene todas las respuestas...

Pippin la miró extrañado. Se arrebujó en la capa, pues empezaba a hacer más frío, y lleno de curiosidad pero a la vez de temor, preguntó:

- No os entiendo, mi señora... ¿qué queréis decir?

La elfa dibujó una sonrisa, y con delicadeza, le cogió las pequeñas manos y las llevó hasta el propio pecho del mediano, presionándolas contra este; sus manos blancas y sus dedos finos y esbeltos casi tapaban completamente las manos del hobbit.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó.

Pippin parpadeó, extrañado. Cerró los ojos. Y fue consciente de cada sonido, de cada ruido que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia, que caían y resbalaban suavemente por las hojas; los vivaces latidos que sentía en el pecho, contra sus manos. Y finalmente habló.

- Aparte de la lluvia, solo siento mi corazón...

La elfa sonrió, y acarició el rostro del hobbit con una de sus manos.

- Así es, tu corazón, joven Peregrin. Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, el corazón de un hobbit es algo muy complejo. Rebosa alegría y deseos de vivir. Pero muy ocultos, también valor y perseverancia, y algunas veces odio, además de siempre amor. Y sólo confiando en lo que tu corazón te diga, podrás enfrentarte a tu destino.

El hobbit volvió a parpadear.

- ¿Mi destino?... ¡Ay!, esto es demasiado complicado para mí... Y estoy tan cansado...

- No necesitas entenderlo ahora, pequeño hobbit, lo entenderás a su tiempo y cuando más necesario sea.

Pippin sonrió levemente; se sentía incómodo y desilusionado por no entenderlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Empezaba a tener sueño, y se echó en el suelo arropado en la capa élfica. La elfa también se sentó, y él, más dormido que despierto y huyendo del frío venidero, se acurrucó contra ella.

- Entonces, Bella Dama, ¿creéis que algún día lo entenderé? - preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- Claro que si, pero no tengas prisa, todavía tienes muchos años por delante para pensarlo con calma... Entonces y solo cuando llegue el momento, entenderás lo que te quise decir.

Los ojos de Pippin se cerraron. El mundo, los frescos aromas del bosque y el golpeteo de la lluvia parecían alejarse y acercarse en suaves oleadas, cada vez más breves.

- Aunque mi mente es joven aún, prometo que no olvidaré estas palabras... mi señora... -murmuró; cerró los ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Y ella le susurró:

- Las olvidarás, mi joven mediano, y me olvidarás a mí. Pero nunca olvides que lo importante es lo que tendrás en tu corazón...

De repente, se levantó una ráfaga de viento frío de otoño, y casi instintivamente, Mavrin atrajo hacía sí con fuerza al pequeño Pippin. El hobbit se quejó en sueños y se acurrucó buscando calor. Se quedaron ahí muy quietos, en silencio, notando cada uno el corazón del otro, latiendo a ritmos diferentes pero con el mismo vigor. Ella le apartó los rizos de los ojos. Y él pareció sonreír en sueños, y a la elfa le costó intentar comprender cómo una criatura tan afable y jovial pudiese tener zanjado su destino tan pronto. Las palabras de sus sueños penetraron en su mente de nuevo, con la misma intensidad que cada noche, desde que las oyera por primera vez.

Y supo entonces que había llegado el momento, y se llenó de angustia.

- Mi joven Peregrin... No todo será alegría para ti. Sé parte de lo que te deparará el destino, pues lo he augurado. He sido designada para tal fin, y no tenía otro cometido en esta vida, y ahora por fin, voy a verlo cumplido... Escucha; guarda estas palabras en tu corazón, y hazlas salir cuando sea necesario...

Y así, la dulce voz de la elfa, la música de las estrellas, llenó la mente del hobbit, hundida en sueños agradables. Y en medio pudo distinguir unas palabras, misteriosas, perdidas, que hasta mucho más adelante no volvería a recordar.

_La oscuridad ha de llegar,_

_y ante ella el mundo perecerá._

_El destino dependerá de un pueblo olvidado,_

_que no conoce la guerra ni la maldad._

_Imprescindible entre la oscuridad será_

_el coraje de un corazón inocente;_

_el mediano que llegó desde las aguas_

_y avivó tus memorias olvidadas._

_Ante el poder de la luz que aún brilla _

_en medio de la oscuridad y el terror,_

_su valor salvará al moribundo_

_de las llamas de la locura y la muerte._

_El fuego un ojo tendrá_

_y ante él, el vacío cruzará;_

_y entre abismos de fuego y maldad_

_el mal le atraerá y le verá._

_Siete estrellas blancas portará_

_entre azabache y plata;_

_y en la pérdida y la desesperación,_

_hallará el valor oculto en su corazón._

_Entre luz y oscuridad luchará,_

_y en la negra oscuridad se encuentra su destino;_

_la hazaña con su vida pagará_

_sin el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo._

Y de esta manera se zanjó el destino del joven Peregrin Tuk, y ya no tendría otro; y la que fuera su protectora sintió que había recuperado por un tiempo a su hijo perdido, y por fin, se sintió en paz.

_- Ithladin,_ _dithen, ad nin tellich, le beriar aen... hannon le, Perian dithen...__1_

Sonrió, y leves lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como perlas.

- Siempre estaré contigo... Cuando afrontes tu destino allí estaré, en tu corazón. _Tenna rato, Perian dithen...__2_

Le besó en la frente, y él pareció sonreír desde sus profundos sueños.

1 "Ithladin, pequeño, has vuelto a mí, estás a salvo... Gracias, pequeño hobbit..."

2 "Hasta pronto, pequeño hobbit"


	11. El reencuentro

**11**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

"_-¿Y ni una palabra para nosotros, tus compañeros?__¿Para Legolas y para mí?- gritó Gimli, incapaz de contenerse __por más tiempo-. ¡Bribones, amigos desleales, cabezas lanudas __y patas lanosas!¡ A buena cacería nos mandasteis!__¡Doscientas leguas a través de pantanos y bosques, batallas __y muertes, detrás de vosotros! Y os encontramos aquí, banqueteando __y descansando...¡y hasta fumando! ¡Fumando! ¿Dónde habéis __conseguido la hierba, villanos? ¡Por el martillo y las tenazas! __¡Estoy tan dividido entre la rabia y la alegría __que si no reviento será un verdadero milagro!_

_- Tú hablas por mí, Gimli- rió Legolas-. Aunque __yo preferiría saber dónde consiguieron el vino._

_- Una cosa no habéis aprendido en vuestra cacería __y es a ser más despiertos- dijo Pippin, abriendo un ojo-. Nos __encontráis aquí, sentados y victoriosos en un campo de batalla, __en medio del botín de los ejércitos, ¿y os preguntáis __cómo nos hemos procurado una bien merecida recompensa?_

_-¿ Bien merecida?- replicó Gimli-. ¡Eso sí que no lo puedo creer!" _

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos "El Camino de Isengard"_

****

Pippin abrió los ojos. Se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo y precioso sueño, y su mente aún parecía flotar en la nada. La calidez del sol y el canto de los pájaros era todo lo que podía notar, pues el resto parecía lejano, perdido en el espacio. Y parecía oír el eco de unas palabras olvidadas que no entendía, y una suave voz como procedente de otro mundo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, todo volvió a la realidad, y vio que estaba solo.

Se levantó sobresaltado, dándose cuenta de que había estado dormido a la intemperie, bajo la enorme raíz de un árbol. A su lado humeaba una hoguera ya apagada. Por el tono de la luz del sol, supo que hacía horas que había amanecido.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? Recordaba tantas cosas... La cabaña del bosque, las amargas noches de sufrimiento entre fiebres y sudores, y los dulces días en que tenía la compañia de la dulce voz y el rostro de una poderosa doncella. Estaba seguro de que no fue un sueño, pues aún podía sentir esa pesadez en el pecho cuando respiraba, y el leve dolor de su pierna herida. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y contempló la pequeña bolsa de hierbas curativas, el pequeño pero valioso regalo de la dama. Y en el ambiente se respiraban la suave humedad y el dulce aroma de la lluvia ya pasada. Había ocurrido. No fue un sueño.

- ¿Mi Señora? ¿Bella Dama? ¿Estáis ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo pudo escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, y las hojas de los árboles sacudidas por la brisa; ni un solo atisbo de la bella voz de aquella doncella elfo. Nervioso, arrebujado en la capa que era el único indicio de la existencia de la elfa, caminó por los alrededores. Sus pies dejaban huellas en la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Nada de aquello le era familiar, y de repente, paralizado por el miedo de estar en un sitio desconocido, se quedó quieto. Estaba demasiado aterrado para darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de la Comarca, y además aun no había ni una sola criatura por aquellos alrededores que le percataran de su cercanía. Con los pies ateridos por la fría tierra mojada, empezó a retroceder de espaldas torpemente, como si huyera de algo invisible.

- ¿Por qué, mi señora? ¿Por qué me habéis dejado solo? No sé volver... No puedo regresar... -dijo en el silencio.

Y sintió que no podía respirar, pero no porque se resintiera de su enfermedad, sino por que sentía una congoja y un miedo helados en el corazón. Dejándose caer al suelo, apoyado contra un árbol, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y empezó a llorar en silencio; lloró durante horas, y se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer, en cuanto que la lluvia paró, los tres hobbits, después de un ligero desayuno, partieron de nuevo. Frodo y Sam no perdían las esperanzas, pero estaban muy preocupados por Merry, quien no había apenas probado bocado ese día, y que a cada día fallido de búsqueda parecía más distante. Sabían que si no lograba encontrar a su primo perdido, jamás en la vida podría perdonárselo, y el Merry que conocían desaparecería para siempre, hundiéndose en la tristeza. Pues aunque los hobbits se recuperan rápidamente de toda enfermedad, algunos lamentan profundamente la pena, y son capaces de dejarse llevar por ella hasta la desesperación.

A las pocas horas, con el sol brillando ya con fuerza, llegaron a un agradable claro. Los rayos blancos penetraban por las altas copas de los árboles, y se posaban en el suelo del bosque. Un enorme árbol, que parecía casi tan viejo como el bosque, coronaba el lugar con una enorme raíz bajo la cual podría caber perfectamente un viajero exhausto que quisiera descansar. A sus pies, humeaba aún una hoguera apagada. Todo estaba encharcado y cubierto de barro, como si la lluvia hubiera caído en esa parte del bosque más que en ninguna otra.

- Mirad aquello... -dijo Sam, acercándose mientras entornaba los ojos, y protegiéndoselos con la mano de los rayos del sol- Es una hoguera... Y eso en el suelo, ¡parecen huellas!

- Son huellas... -dijo Frodo, y se agachó sobre ellas como hiciera en el río, observándolas con su vista penetrante- Parecen de hobbit, sin duda... Y no hay otras huellas con ellas. Sea quien sea a quien pertenezcan, está solo.

- Solo... Está solo... -murmuró Merry, tan bajo que los demás no pudieron entenderle. Agotado, se dejó sentar en el suelo con un suspiro, frotándose los ateridos pies. Una idea empezó a fraguarse en su cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a la hoguera, con paso firme pero vacilante. Pese a estar ya casi calcinada, pudo notar que la madera ya estaba muerta, probablemente recogida del suelo. Y pensó que era un alivio que nadie se hubiera atrevido a cortar aquellos árboles. Se quedó un rato en silencio, observando, cuando de repente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Quién iba a ser si no? ¿Qué otro hobbit podría haberse internado en este bosque? -exclamó señalando las huellas.

- Merry... Siento decirlo, pero ni siquiera sabemos si es realmente un hobbit... -dijo Frodo.

Sam suspiró apesadumbrado, pero una fuerte luz de esperanza había iluminado el corazón de Merry, que no apartaba la vista de las huellas. De repente, era como si todas las preocupaciones que había tenido hubieran desaparecido en la nada.

- Podría también creer que se trata de otro hobbit, o de cualquier otra criatura que vaya y venga y camine descalza... -dijo-, ¡pero algo me dice que no es así, Frodo! Estoy seguro de que es Pippin. ¿Sabes cuando estás muy seguro de algo y no sabes por qué? Pues siento eso mismo ahora.

Y sin mediar palabra, pero con una sonrisa, echó de nuevo a andar, seguido por sus compañeros. Fue ahí cuando supieron que aquello no iba a acabar hasta que le encontraran.

Merry y sus compañeros no encontraron a Pippin bajo la enorme raíz del arbol porque el hobbit, tras haber despertado y aturdido por las lágrimas derramadas, se había echado a andar sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Mi señora, ¿por qué me cuidásteis y ahora me dejáis solo? -se dijo en voz alta- Ni siquiera estoy cerca de la Comarca, como me dijísteis, y si lo estoy no sé el camino... No puedo hacer esto solo, no tengo el mismo espíritu que mis antepasados... ¡Pero ahora estoy solo!...

Mas la voz de la bella doncella no le respondía; hasta que, de repente, pareció oírla, como proveniente de sus pensamientos más profundos, pero a la vez presente en todas partes, y dando un respingo se quedó muy quieto en medio del sendero, con la mirada fija y perdida en la nada, como sumido en un trance.

_El corazón de un hobbit es algo muy complejo. Rebosa alegría _

_y deseos de vivir. Pero muy ocultos, también valor y perseverancia, _

_y algunas veces odio, además de siempre amor. Y sólo confiando en _

_lo que tu corazón te diga, podrás enfrentarte a tu destino... _

De pronto, despertó sobresaltado, jadeando como un animal atrapado. Se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos sobre el pecho, y bajo ellas, el corazón le latía fuertemente, llenándole de un extraño calor, y lo relacionó todo con las palabras de la elfa. Asustado por la fuerza que habían cobrado sus pensamientos, se soltó y se dejó caer de rodillas; miró a todas partes e intentó hablar, pero nada salió de su boca. Como un buen ejemplo de lo irónico que puede ser el pensamiento, solo pudo decirse a si mismo: ¿No querías una respuesta? Ahí la tienes, ¿por qué ahora te asustas? Finalmente pudo moverse, pero tropezó y se quedó en el suelo, agazapado. Y recordó entonces otras palabras, con más fuerza si cabe que las anteriores.

_Solo cuando llegue el momento, entenderás lo que te quise decir... _

_Guarda estas palabras en tu corazón, y hazlas salir cuando sea necesario... _

Y miró hacia arriba, como esperando una respuesta proveniente de ninguna parte. En el valor de mi corazón está mi destino... Pero el día aún no llegará... pensó, y aturdido por tantas preguntas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué queréis decir, Bella Dama? -dijo en voz alta- ¿Qué intentábais explicarme? No lo sé... No quiero saberlo...

Agotado de tantas preguntas sin respuesta y de vagar sin rumbo, suspiró y se cubrió con la capa, esperando que esta le diera calor, y al sentir su suavidad y aroma, se sintió mejor. Luego se arrastró hacia un arbol cercano, y apoyado en su tronco, se entregó a un sueño ligero. En el silencio, volvió a ser consciente del latir de su corazón, y volvió a recordar las palabras de la elfa.

- Cuando llegue el momento... -susurró. Y cerró los ojos.

Con la llegada del atardecer, las nubes grises ocultaron de nuevo el sol, y la lluvia volvió a cubrir cielo y tierra. El grupo de Merry se había visto obligado a detenerse por este motivo, pese a las protestas del joven Brandigamo, y ahora descansaban bajo un grupo de frondosos árboles, donde preparaban una comida sencilla.

- Merry... Ven a comer algo, no has probado bocado en todo el día -le dijo Frodo.

Merry le miró. Tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada.

- Esta ahí. Sé que está ahí fuera, perdido, intentando ocultarse de la lluvia. -dijo, y ninguno añadió nada más.

Sumido en una inquieta duermevela, Pippin estaba acurrucado bajo un enorme árbol, hecho un ovillo, cubierto por la capa élfica. El suave aroma que desprendía era lo único que le quedaba en ese momento, perdido en el miedo y la soledad. No se había percatado de que ya era de noche y llovía, pues las ramas del árbol le aislaban de la lluvia, y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, a cual más confuso y lejano.

Una bella dama, en mis sueños... ¿no sería la bella Dalia Zarzal? ¡Ay! ¡El baile! Hace semanas ya de eso... Y sin embargo, parece que hayan pasado horas... Pero no, no era ella... Ella era una dama que resplandecía como la luz de la luna, cuyo canto rivalizaba con el de los pájaros y cuyos ojos se confundían con los bosques... Pero... solo fue un sueño... ¿no?... Peregrin Tuk, ¿dudas si fue realidad o sueño? ¡Pues buena te espera! Perdido en este bosque, solo, sin saber si volver con tus amigos o con la bella doncella que te cuidó... Y ni unos ni otros están a tu alcance, pues no conoces el camino correcto para alcanzar a ninguna de esas cosas... Ni siquiera sabes si conoces algún camino...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llovía con fuerza, y su mente se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad y el abismo, pero despertó de repente con un sobresalto. Le había parecido oír a alguien llamándole. Se incorporó, pues le había parecido la Bella Dama. Pero no oyó su voz, ni vio su resplandor de luna, ni olió su suave aroma a flores. Y supo que seguía solo.

A varias millas de allí, los tres hobbits, calados hasta los huesos y con los pies helados, seguían a Merry, quien parecía de repente repleto de una nueva esperanza, y ni el frío ni la lluvia parecían amedrentarle.

- Merry, no podemos seguir con esta lluvia, compréndelo, nos estamos poniendo en peligro... -dijo Frodo- Solo descansemos hasta que pare. Seguiremos toda la noche, si eso deseas...

- No, Frodo, no pienso parar. ¡Sé que está muy cerca! -dijo Merry, y volvió a llamar a Pippin. El eco de su voz se confundió con el atronador sonido de los relámpagos.

- Vamos, señor Frodo... El señor Merry sabe lo que hace -dijo Sam- Estoy seguro de que sí. Con su perseverancia le acabaremos encontrando.

Frodo sonrió.

- Es imposible quitar una idea de la cabeza de un hobbit... -dijo con un suspiro.

Y los dos se unieron a su llamada.

Sin tan siquiera preocuparse por la lluvia, el joven Peregrin caminaba por el bosque como un alma en pena. Había dejado de pensar en lo que le atormentaba, pues ya nada parecía importar. De vez en cuando se detenía, agotado, y miraba al cielo. La lluvia resbalaba por su rostro mientras el resplandor de los relámpagos le iluminaba. Se sintió de pronto muy cansado y sin fuerzas, y tuvo miedo de volver a enfermar.

- Ya basta, no puedo seguir así... Lamentarme no va a servir de nada... -se dijo , buscando refugio bajo un árbol. Oyendo los truenos y cegado por el resplandor de los relámpagos, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, temblando de frío y terror.

- Por favor... Merry, Frodo... Venid a buscarme... -decía.

Y entonces volvió a oir una voz lejana. "¡Pippin!", había dicho, y no era la de la bella Dama; Aparte de que ella siempre me llama por mi nombre.... pensó. Cansado, medio dormido más que despierto, parecía no reaccionar, ya que pensaba que todas las voces venían de su mente. De repente, otras dos voces se unieron a la primera. Y no cesaban de gritar su nombre, "¡Pippin, Pippin!", decían; Esa era la voz de Merry pensó el hobbit. Y ese es Frodo. Me parece que el joven Samsagaz también viene con ellos...

Y entonces despertó por completo, con un doloroso respingo.

- Merry... ¡Es Merry...! -susurró casi sin voz.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, y gritó su nombre con fuerza una sola vez; "¡Merry!", tan brusca y brevemente que apenas resonó. Haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia que le calaba hasta los huesos, se echó a correr, gritando el nombre de su primo, con la voz quebrada por la emoción y la desesperación. Y en medio de un fuerte trueno y bajo el resplandor de un relámpago, la voz le contestó. Muy cerca de allí, cegados por la lluvia y la noche, Merry y sus compañeros lo oyeron, y el joven Brandigamo reía como fuera de sí.

- ¡Es él! ¡Es él, me ha contestado, es su voz, es Pippin!

Y echaron a correr, pisando y salpicando charcos de agua y barro, mientras la lluvia caía y los relámpagos les cegaban, sin parar de llamar al hobbit perdido. Y muy cerca de allí, Pippin corría hacia las voces, medio asfixiado por la carrera y el esfuerzo, y también les llamaba a gritos con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.

Y de repente, en un mismo claro, todos se encontraron; habían quedado a escasos centímetros unos de otros, pero ninguno se movía, ni decía nada. Los hobbits se miraban, jadeantes, todos con una expresión de creer que lo que veían no era real. Y fue Sam el que rompió el silencio.

- ¡Señorito Peregrin, gracias al cielo!

Como inmerso en un sueño, con el rostro inexpresivo, Merry se abalanzó sobre Pippin, y los dos cayeron de rodillas. Entonces toda la frustración y la alegría acumuladas salieron con la misma fuerza que el trueno que estalló en ese momento, y cuando le tuvo entre sus brazos y vio que era real, se echó a llorar.

- ¡Pippin, eres tú, estás vivo, por todos los cielos, no puedo creer que sea cierto...! -sollozaba.

Frodo y Sam tambíen se acercaron, superado el aturdimiento, pero no dijeron nada. Pippin estaba como ido y no le devolvía el abrazo, como si no le reconociera, y Merry le soltó dejando las manos en sus hombros esperando que reacionara. El joven Tuk le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando y resoplando por la carrera y la emoción; y entonces le abrazó con fuerza, sollozando, y luego los abrazó a todos.

- Merry, Frodo... Por fin os encuentro... ¡Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a veros jamás! -dijo, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, y lloró con tanta fuerza que pronto empezó a hipar. Merry esperó a que se calmara, lo cual tardó lo suyo, y entonces cogió el rostro del hobbit entre sus manos, aterido y mojado por la lluvia y las lágrimas. Los dos hobbits sonreían en medio del llanto, mientras Frodo y Sam admiraban la gran amistad que les veían.

- Temí tantas veces que estuvieras muerto... -dijo Merry- Pero estás tan bien... ¡Es como si nunca te hubieras ido! Temía encontrarte malherido, o mucho peor... ¡Pero sigues siendo tú, como si nunca hubieras desaparecido, y me atrevería a decir que estás mejor que nunca! ¡Maldito seas por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar, Tuk tenías que ser! -exclamó riendo, y volvió a abrazarle un momento-.Ya basta de llorar... Todo ha pasado ya, estás a salvo... Y estás temblando de frío... ¿no estarás enfermo?

- Ya no, aunque lo estuve -dijo Pippin-. ¡Pero no hablemos de eso ahora! Me muero por volver... y me temo que tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Pobre Pippin! Nada has cambiado -río Frodo- ¡Qué cosas increíbles te habrán pasado en estas últimas semanas! Pero aquí estás, y esto es como un milagro para todos nosotros... Hace días que todos perdimos la esperanza, pero perderla no nos servía de nada, y tenerla ha hecho que te encontráramos... No demoremos más el regreso. Pero antes, descansemos antes de que enfermemos todos.

Sam y Merry ayudaron a Pippin a levantarse, y el segundo ayudaba al agotado hobbit a andar.

- Pippin... ¿De dónde has sacado esa capa? -preguntó Merry.

Pippin sonrió, en tanto un brillo muy especial acudía a sus ojos.

- Es una historia muy larga, mi querido Merry... ¡Volvamos! Seguro que toda la Comarca ha dicho maravillas de los Tuk desde que desaparecí...

Y felices y aliviados, los cuatro compañeros marcharon bajo la lluvia, ateridos de frío pero con un fuego ardiendo en sus corazones.


	12. EL regreso de Pippin

**12**

**EL REGRESO DE PIPPIN**

_Gandalf reapareció justamente entonces, al cabo de una larga ausencia. _

_Había estado fuera tres años, luego del banquete; _

_después visitó brevemente a Frodo y partió una vez más. _

_Durante uno o dos años había vuelto bastante a menudo; _

_llegaba inesperadamente de noche y partía sin aviso antes del alba. _

_No hablaba de sus viajes y ocupaciones y le interesaban sobre todo los pequeños acontecimientos relacionados con la salud y las actividades de Frodo._

_De pronto las visitas se interrumpieron y hacía ya casi nueve años _

_que Frodo no veía ni oía a Gandalf. Comenzaba a pensar que el mago _

_no volvería y que habría perdido todo interés por los hobbits. _

_Pero aquella tarde, mientras Sam regresaba caminando y la luz _

_del crepúsculo se apagaba poco a poco, Frodo oyó_

_en la ventana del estudio un golpe familiar._

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos "La Sombra del Pasado"_

El regreso del joven Tuk fue como un enorme milagro para toda la Comarca. Todos parecían no creerselo, asombrados de verles llegar completamente ilesos, y felices, como si solo hubieran ido a dar un pequeño paseo que se hubiera alrgado demasiado.

A los pocos minutos de su regreso, ya había una gran concentración de gente a su alrededor. Se encontraron con el cariño de los familiares, y con las risas de los amigos. Pero con lo que más disfrutaba Merry era con la cara de la vieja Lobelia, que tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y su orgullo en silencio. Y curiosamente, entre esas personas del comite de bienvenida estaba la jovecita Dalia Zarzal, que sonrió y les hizo una reverencia al verles.

- Mira Pippin, es Dalia Zarzal -dijo Merry, dando una palmada en el hombro a su primo.

Pippin abrió unos ojos como platos, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

- ¡La había olvidado completamente!

Y los dos hobbits rieron tanto que hasta se les saltaron las lágrimas. Nadie de entre los mayores pudo entender cómo podían los jóvenes adaptarse tan facilmente a cualquier situación. ¡Acababan de escapar de quién sabe cuantas penurias y ya estaban riendo!Por su parte, los Tuk sentían una alegría inmensa, la misma que la que sintió Pippin al ver de nuevo a sus padres y hermanas. Fue un reencuentro muy emotivo, y una vez más todos lloraron, pero de alegría. Ese día, el Alcalde y el Thain mandaron a celebrar una gran fiesta en honor del regreso de los caminantes perdidos, y de la "vuelta a la vida", como lo llamaban algunos, del joven Tuk. Incluso recibieron varios regalos, algo que esta gente hacía con gran entusiasmo. Y como tan cercano estaba ya el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo, esa fue una semana llena de festejos para los hobbits.

Esa noche, pasada ya toda expectación, los cuatro compañeros se reunieron en Bolsón Cerrado, en una deliciosa e íntima cena. Pippin echaba de menos los baños calientes, y una comida como aquella, y parecía encontrarse en el paraíso. Y allí hablaron de todo lo ocurrido, entre risas y lágrimas. Pippin casi se muere de la risa cuando Merry le contó la orden de su padre de no hablar de los Tuk mientras durase el duelo. Luego fue Pippin el que contó su historia. Y aunque la mayoría de las cosas se las guardó para sí, les contó lo de su enfermedad, y que había estado bajo el amparo de una bella docella elfo (a la que, añadió, pertenecía la capa). También les enseñó las hierbas medicinales, y eso además le recordó que debía tomarlas aún durante un tiempo. Y mientras calentaba el agua, Sam pareció salir del asombro en que se había sumido desde que Pippin comenzara su relato.

- ¡Una mujer elfo! -exclamó- ¡Cielo santo, tenía razón, señor Frodo! Ha sido la Hermosa Gente los que han cuidado del joven Pippin. ¡Lástima no haber estado allí para verlos!

- Y yo siento mucho haber dejado de verla -dijo Pippin; el ver a sus amigos le había hecho recuperar la alegría, y la tristeza y la nostalgia que sentía por la Bella Dama ya escapaban de su corazón. Su vida había regresado.

A la semana de su regreso, y en plena celebración del cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo, todo había parecido volver a la normalidad. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos había conseguido sacar a bailar a la joven Zarzal, pues durante su ausencia, el hijo más joven de los Tejonera se había fijado en ella. Pero a los jóvenes hobbits apenas les había importado. Frodo tenía razón: era un encaprichamiento de los dos, algo más durarero que los otros, cierto, pero lo era al fin y al cabo. Esa fue una de las fiestas más tranquilas y provechosas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Pero muchos hobbits se preguntaban cómo era posible que Frodo, pese a estar ya cerca de los cincuenta, se conservara como si tuviera aún los treinta y tres, que había cumplido el día que Bilbo partió.

Las gentes de la comarca olvidaron pronto todo lo acontecido, que pasó a formar parte de la gran cantidad de anécdotas de los hobbits. Aunque aún entre las familias implicadas se comentaba de vez en cuando, y cuando alguien desaparecía unos días, se decía que pronto aparecería riendo y contando historias de elfos.

Llegó finalmente el invierno, y ese año, la nieve cubrió todo con su manto blanco. Fue también un inverno especialmente frío, que aunque no llegó a los límites de ser desastroso para la cosecha, sí supuso que más de la mitad de la Comarca cayera enferma con alguno de esos males del invierno, como los llamaban. Pero sin embargo, Pippin no enfermó, ni siquiera se resfrió, aunque fuera ligeramente, y los niños decían que había adquirido extraños poderes durante su viaje. Pippin sonreía ante estas ideas, y pensaba que, de algún modo, los pequeños no estaban del todo equivocados. Achacó su fortaleza a la medicina de los elfos, que además de curarle completamente, le dio una gran salud durante muchos años.

Llegada la primavera y el nuevo año, la vida había vuelto a ser lo que era para el joven Tuk. Habían vuelto los días de juego y responsabilidad, como antes de su pequeña aventura, y de pequeñas correrías por la Comarca con sus primos y amigos. Pero a veces, se le veía pensativo, mirando al cielo, como esperando algo que no acababa de llegar. Por la noche, acostado en su cama y con todo en silencio, recordaba las palabras de la elfa, y se quedaba dormido con su dulce canto. Y muchas noches, soñaba que estaba en una gran pradera, llena de flores y con el sol muy alto en el cielo; y en muchos de esos sueños, le parecía ver a su lado a una bella figura, altiva y resplandeciente, de cabellos azabache y largos vestidos, con los ojos del color de los bosques, pero con la frialdad y sabiduría de un mar gris.

Y así, los años pasaron como siempre lo han hecho en el mundo, veloces y casi sin ser vistos, y la normalidad reinó en la apacible vida de los hobbits. Hasta que un día, Gandalf el Gris regresó a la Comarca.


End file.
